Maid in the 1800's
by KlarolineforeverX
Summary: Caroline Forbes is an average 19 year old maid working in the Mikaelson Mansion. She has witnessed Lord Niklaus with a new play toy every night, but what will happen when he notices her for the first time? will he be infatuated with her like women are with him? will he fall for her like she has for him? or will he just throw her out or may be even kill her.
1. Chapter 1

"Caroline!"

I shoot up out of my day immediately, my head pounding from the lack of sleep I've had. _Not another one. _

Every day, whenever I'm alone or in a quiet, secluded area all I can think about is...him.

Him with his gorgeous blue eye; him with his soft, smooth hair; him with his pretty pale skin; him with the dusting a stubble across his chin and upper lip; Him who makes every girl swoon at his feet. Niklaus. Not even his deep dark secret could deter a woman from the draw towards him, because well...he's him.

So how about I tell you a little something about me now? Well as you can already tell my name is Caroline, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes. I am 19 years of age, I have deep blue eyes, pale skin, rosy cheeks, long flowing blond hair, a slender frame and just to get it out of the way – I'm not pretty. At all! Oh and, I'm a maid, to the man I have just been talking about.

It all started one day when I was on my second week of working here at the mansion, when I was instructed to clean his room while he was out hunting with his brothers; Kol, Elijah and his sister Rebekah. I did what I was told, but half way through I was interrupted by two lip locked lovers stumbling into the room and collapsing on the bed without even noticing me. I noticed Lord Niklaus being the alpha male and the woman – probably another maid or Lady he's suddenly taken a notice to and wanted to take to his bed. Knowing I was not supposed to be in there any longer I had fled, thanking god that they still did not notice me or if they had they didn't let on. Too busy I would imagine. Since then that's all I've really heard of him, just taking maidens to his bed and then when he's finished throws them out to get on with their lives. If they're still alive of course. Oh yeah I forgot to mention – the whole Mikaelson family are vampires. I always forget that part! But only we know and we have swore to never say a word or else we die, in the most brutal way possible.

So here I am still, on my hands and knees cleaning the grand entry hall floor in preparation for the ball tonight. Or I'm supposed to be but I was having one of my episodes. Then the chilly voice of the house keeper rings out.

I stand up, wiping my wet hands on my apron.

"Yes Mrs Wilson?"

She waddles over to me, all flushed and out of breath. "I need you to go clean the Lord's room while he's in his library. Now!"

I let out a tired sigh. "Yes madam, but what about the floor-" But she cuts me off.

"Sophie will take care of that now go!"

I nod my head and abide her making my way up the mountain of stairs until I get to his room. I knock before entering, just in case he's in there, but he isn't and I go straight in.

I get to work immediately, not wasting anytime. Dusting, mopping, re-dressing the bed, dirty clothes into the wash and clearing away the mornings wash water with new fresh water plus a jug of water if he needs anymore. I'm just about to leave when I hear the door creak open.

At first I thought it would be him and his new lady but to my surprise it's just him. I drop into a deep curtsy when he sees me, keeping my eyes and head down so to not look him in the eye.

"My lord" is all I say before I go to head out of the door.

But a hand latching onto my arm suddenly stops me. I turn back to see him pulling me back into the room until he tugs me so hard I'm literally in his arms. I flush and take a step back but his tight grip never leaves my arm.

"What's your name, little one?" he almost whispers.

"C-Caroline, Milord" I stutter to add to my further embarrassment. _Oh lords help me! _

I see a hint of a smug smile play upon his inviting lips. "Well Caroline...It's nice to finally meet you. But I'm sure you already know me quite well, from what you've seen"

I keep my eyes down and don't even attempt to look up, however he has other plans when he clasps hold of my chin, tugging it so I have no further option but to look up. And suddenly it happens. The softest, desire full, forceful kiss that I have ever had. The only kiss I have ever had. I gasp by the surprise and he takes full advantage slipping his tongue into my mouth so it dances deliciously with mine. I don't know how long it last, seconds minutes, hours? I can only guess when a loud knocking on the door brings us back to life.

"CAROLINE! Are you in there?"

I gasp when the door swings open to reveal a furious Mrs Wilson. She focuses her penetrating eyes on me before they shoot to the handsome Lord beside me; whole still has his protective arms around me. Her anger suddenly vanishes, replaced with surprise.

"Oh my Lord I did not know! I am terribly sorry" she tries to beg. But she sees it. I see it. That anger that builds up in his eyes when he is truly annoyed.

_Oh No!_


	2. Chapter 2 Caroline fault

He doesn't say a word. He just stands there glaring down at the quivering Mrs Wilson.

I'm still wrapped in his arms though, feeling as awkward as ever between the big bad vampire and the woman that perhaps lives through this will tell the whole house what she has witnessed.

I'm not even sure what just happened. Though I'm not surprised he probably can have any girl he wants, so I guess he's trying to do just that.

She starts to babble again, like the mess she is turning into.

"I-I-I... S-sir, I d-did not know. I am terribly sorry. I just thought-" oh I know what she thought. I was probably stealing, or slacking off on the job. I'm not that stupid and I need this job!

I go to step away but he speaks. "And why do you think to barge into my bedroom without even knocking? Do you not know who your superiors are?"

His bright eyes darken and dilate. And turn red? I'm slowly released from his arms and I breathe a silent sigh of relief. But then there are more important issues, like the one where Lord Niklaus looks as though he's going to drain every last drop of blood out of the house keeper's body.

"S-s-sire" she babbles, but still can't finish her sentence.

"Well? Tell me please why you think you have the authority to shout at _MY_ servants and then to barge into my room and then not even be able to defend yourself for your actions. It seems my brothers taste in good servants is lacking." He takes a menacing step forward to Mrs. Wilson.

He's not! Is he? No! No way would he do that just because she walked in, is he? But he is. And now he's about one foot away from her and two seconds away from pouching.

"She was probably looking for me!"

Both pair f eyes latch onto me. A set of relief and fright and the other red, angry but with a hint of perhaps…. Wonder?

"Pardon?" he raises a perfect eye brow at me. Did I really just speak?

"Well…. I had spilled err… something down in the hall and never cleaned it up and since it's your ball tonight Mrs. Wilson wants everything to be perfect of course! So she just came up here to punish me and make me clean it up. Isn't that right Mrs. Wilson!?" I widen my eyes at the house keeper and she latches on with both hands.

"Ohhh, yes! It was a mess everywhere! The disgraceful child didn't even have the manners to clean up after herself. I'm sure you can tell good sir that all I wanted to do was punish the girl that may have ruined your spotless floor." _Way to put all the blame on me Mrs. Wilson._

I can see in his eyes though that he doesn't believe a single word where saying, but his eyes are slowly changing back to their normal heavenly blue and I can see a small smile on his lips. _I wonder what he's thinking. _

"I see" he says turns back to Mrs. Wilson "Well then you are let of this time Mrs. Wilson" and you can see the relief flood her eyes. He continues "But if you ever act like this again, you will be severely punished and I don't need to tell you how do I?"

"No sir, thank you my Lord" and with that she rushes away, leaving us alone. Again.

"I know what you were doing Caroline. You should not have" he says slowly stepping towards me. Why?

"Why is that milord?"

He smiles smugly. "Because if you had simply let me drain her she would not be gossiping about you and I right at this moment, probably twisting the story as well"

"I know what the consequences are Lord Niklaus and I am not regretting my actions. I owed her a favor and I have finally paid her back. For now anyway."

He looks at me quizzically. "And what may I ask did you owe her for?"

"My job here." I say simply before continuing. "Would you please excuse me My Lord, I'm sure I will be needed soon in preparation for tonight."

And with that I left, which was probably wrong of me. But I just had to get away from him. Why did I let him kiss me? Now everybody will think I'm his new plaything and will probably either hate me or not talk to me in case I hear them gossiping and tell him.

This is going to be fun.

_After the ball_

I walk carefully towards the Lords Library, caring a tea tray set for six, so two new people are probably staying with us tonight.

I knock lightly on the door and I hear Elijah allowing me in. I open the door awkwardly and carry the tray in and set it on the table. _Do not look up, do not look up. _

"That will be all thank you Caroline" Elijah tells me.

I curtsy and turn to leave the room, catching a glimpse of the new comers. As I suspected – women. And I know who as well – Katherine and Tatia. Sisters of one year apart.

When I have successfully left the room and closed the door behind me, I hear Tatia speak up "Who was that delectable creature. She smells delicious" I shudder at her words; she has always been a huge witch. This is ironic since she's a vampire.

"That was Caroline, Tatia. She is off limits" It was Niklaus's voice. What? What does he mean by 'Of limits'?

"What do you mean dear brother? She is our guest; shouldn't we let her have whatever she wants?" I hear Rebekah's voice dare to question her brother.

"I mean what I say Rebekah, no one will touch he besides me. Now it seems I am no longer in the mood for tea. Goodnight"

I gasp and run back down to the kitchens and immediately as I enter everyone becomes quiet. But I caught the end of one conversation in particular:

"-she'll never get her claws into him now, Miss Tatia's back and we all know what happens when she comes, every girl he's interested in goes" clicks her fingers.

What does she mean by that? He's going to kill me? She's going to kill me? I don't want to think about that anyway – nothing's going to happen again, ever! It can't. I won't lose my job or my life over this. Not a man.

"He wants a bath drawn in his room." Mrs. Wilson tells me, as though I was the one who destroyed her life, not saved it.

"Yes madam"

When I get to his room he inst in there, so I get to work quickly not wanting to still be in here when he comes back, like last time.

I get tingles when I think about it and a wired fluttering in the pit of my stomach. I shake my head at myself; _it's not going to happen again!_

Just as I'm pouring in the last batch of hot water into that bath, I feel soft kisses trail along my neck. I gasp and straighten up.

"Hello little Caroline. Shall we finish what where we left of?"

It was him.

_**Sorry if this is absolute rubbish, it's my first time writing one of these so I'm new at this. Please tell me if you think I should continue. Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3 did you really just say that?

**Swearing in this chapter! You have been warned.**

I breathe in heavy pants as his soft, soft lips explore my neck. "My Lord?...What are you doing?" I try to act unaffected but my voice comes out all whispery and soft.

He chuckles lightly at the way my voice sounds. "I have not been able to forget you all day and all you can say is what are you doing? I'm sure you know what I'm doing" he turns me to face him, smiling invitingly down at me before he dips his head and latches his lips with my own.

We kiss hungrily for lord knows how long. Hands wrapped in hair, tongues dancing with each other, breathing all heavy and misty. He pulls away suddenly, smirking at me, like he knew this would happen.

"So, do you know what I'm doing now?" he asks while wrapping his muscular arms around my waist and trailing his delicious kisses up my neck again.

I seem to be in a playful mood as I respond. "No my Lord, you will have to tell me"

He chuckles into my neck. "Well you may have seen it before with my other ladies, before you and your innocent eyes ran away."

Wrong thing to say.

I pull away from him and take a number of steps back. Did he really just say that? Right before...

I will never be so stupid again.

He tries to reach out for me as though I'm playing a game with him. But he soon gets the message when I don't go back into his open arms any time soon.

"What's the matter love?"

Playful mood gone. Bitch mood back. "Is that what you call all your other Ladies, as you call them?"

His brow creases in confusion. "What do you mean love, come back here where we can be closer." And I almost do, wanting to do his every biding but I'm stronger than that so I take another step back and further my glaring.

"What do I mean? What do I mean! Did you really have to bring that up? Really My Lord I would have thought you smarter than that! I may not be rich or beautiful like your other bed mates but I am certainly not dumb enough to continue to do this with someone who would actually bring up their past relations while trying to bed someone." His face clouds with realisation at his past words.

"Caroli-" but I cut him off and carry on my rant.

"I mean it may have worked with all your past lovers but it defiantly won't work with me!"

I make my way to the door, walking past him with my head held high and eyes up.

"Good night My Lord, I have a hard day of work tomorrow and I want to be fresh for it" and with that I'm gone. Without even curtsying or bowing my head. I am brave today. First I kiss him, then I shout at him and then I disrespect him.

Good going Care.

Klaus POV

Did I really just say that? She was right! Am I really that stupid!?

_Fuck!_

I finally catch the woman to match her magnificent scent and I completely screw up finally getting her into my bed! What is wrong with me? I've never said anything like that to any girl before, so what makes her so different? Nothing! She's no different from the rest – although she does smell different but better, plus she tastes different – sweeter and tasty. I wander what her succulent blood will taste like running down my throat, what it will feel like to pierce her soft skin with my fangs...

God! I need to stop thinking about her like this, there is already an uncomfortable tightening in my pants just thinking about drinking from her.

And who did that little minx think she is? Speaking to me as though she was a queen of sorts. Instead of angering me like it usually does, it makes me smile. She doesn't act the same around me as women normally do. She doesn't swoon at my feet, or become shy when she talks to me and she defiantly doesn't give in to my demands. The vixen.

Should I go and take advantage of Tatia for the evening. NO! Fuck No! She'll just take it the wrong way. Again. Last time I made that mistake I almost got engaged to the girl, which was defiantly not worth the crap bed mate I got out of it. I can't believe I ever loved her, which was before she slept with my brother behind my back without either one of us knowing she was screwing the other. What an awkward moment that was when we all found out what had been happening!

Why is she back again? God I don't know. She shows up uninvited with her annoying sister and pretends nothing went wrong between us. Not that Elijah noticed, staring at Katherine throughout the whole ball, along with Kol – who usually just picks from the herd and takes it off for the night so we never see it again.

Any way I still wanted Caroline to be the one to be in my bed.

Decision made, I sprinted at vampire speed to Caroline's room. I don't bother knocking when I enter. It's my house not hers!

I'm shocked and drawn to what I see.

A Caroline dressed in her night gown, hair flowing behind her like a waterfall.

And in the candle light you can see.

Everything.


	4. Chapter 4 FINALLY

**So here is the next chapter sorry if it sucks! Thank you for all the great reviews! **** It really means allot. **

Caroline POV 

How could I have done that? I mean he's my boss, how stupid could I have been to even get so close to him never mind kiss him back! Oh god, if he comes to try that ever again I don't know what I'd do! Especially right now as my stomach is doing that wired butterfly thing just remembering his kisses and touches.

Enough!

I must forget him, he won't try it again anyway. Not with the things I said to him about being stupid. My mouth running away with me again! What was I thinking? I will surely be fired now. Considering all I've done – kissed my Lord; Argued with him; lied to him; disrespected him; called him stupid; and refused him – No its going to be worse than getting the sack, I'm going to be forced on to, drained then set alight. Damn my big mouth! And damn him for even thinking about starting that with me.

I scramble into my room, cursing myself for my lack of thinking. _What was I thinking? What was I thinking? _I undress quickly, as though just taking the dress of will make me forget what has passed today. Like tearing it off of me will tear away my sins.

I rush to put my dressing gown on, not liking the fact of being nearly naked and him being in the same building, probably still thinking of our last encounter; the tragedy that it was. I sigh in frustration. What was I thinking?

I sit at my smaller than small dressing table and start to brush my hair, staring into my own eyes in the mirror. The stress lines are becoming more evident on my face, making me look both older and tired. Who would want me now? A tired, older looking maid, who has a big, loud mouth and has a huge crush on her own boss. No one! No one would want me!

I stand up to go to my bed when a loud crash comes from my bedroom door is hitting the wall next to it. I gasp in shock.

Why is he here? What does he want now? Hasn't he had enough mad shouting for one night?

I go to shout at him again, but I notice he's staring at me intently. His breathing has exhilarated; his cheeks are flaming red; his chest rises and falls quickly; he repeatedly licks his lips, his deep eyes gawking absorbedly. At my chest.

I gasp horrified at what he could see through the candle light, taking the blanket off of the bed quickly and draping it around myself to block his penetrating gaze.

While in the fumble I hear his delectable chuckle. "Sweetheart now that I know what's under that bloody sheet, nothing can erase that from my mind. And it just makes me want you even more"

I go beetroot red at his words and I know he is going to stop there. I just shake my head, too embarrassed to say anything.

I hear him laugh again, the evil, evil man.

"Would you like to even the score, Love. I would be more than happy to show you..." he tempts.

"No!" I say a little too quickly and a tad too high pitched.

He really laughs now. A big, soft, angel laugh that I've never heard before. It's so great I nearly laugh along with him, but I stop myself remembering what he's laughing at.

He stops after a while, "Oh by that sound I think you do. I think your having the same dirty thoughts as I. I think from the moment I walked into this room you haven't been able to stop thinking about you and I in that bed, naked... sweaty... connected... fighting for breath in the hot-"

"Stop it!" he smiles again because he knows he's right, the vixen!

"Oh love you'd be saying the exact opposite if we were doing just that right now. Just think about it" He locks the door before slowly striding over to me, licking those full lips. "You and I tangled together all hot and sweaty, our bodies writhing together. Think about it."

I do... No! Stop it Forbes, you're too smart to be seduced by him, get your act together.

"How dare you!"

He doesn't even look fazed, just slightly amused and cocky as he raises his eyebrow.

"You just barge in here while I'm dressing for bed and try AGAIN to have your way with me! Well my lord I am too smart to be seduced by you, so please be kind enough to leave and never come into my room again!" there that told him. Way to go Forbes!

"Oh Miss Forbes this is my house you are in and it is also my room! You do not have the right to tell me what to do, I tell you what to do and you will do it."

What does he mean?

"What? Do you mean that if I do not give myself to you now freely you will forcefully take it from me!"

"Perhaps, but not I will not force you, I would just compel a woman to get her into my bed if I wanted. But I never have and I never will. And you will give yourself to me freely. I can guarantee it, sweetheart."

Klaus POV

Oh I can tell she will be brilliant, my pretty beacon of sunshine. I can tell by her expression she does not believe a single word uttered out of my mouth. But it is true and I know I could never even think of forcing her to be mine against her will.

Determined to change her smart mind I take deliberate steps towards her while she takes them back, until I have her trapped against the wall. I lean my body onto hers and place my hand on the wall beside her face, leaning closer to her.

"Are you sure you are too smart to be seduced Caroline. As it seems to me, you want everything that has just been uttered out of my mouth. You want me but you're just too scared to admit it to yourself. But you do want me. Just let it go my love, and I will make you feel things you can never have imagined in your wildest dreams. Just say yes. One little word and I will give you everything."

I hear her breath catch and my I can't help but get excited in anticipation, for her to utter the one word.

"Please don't d this. We shouldn't"

I smile at her uneven breath and her despiteful rounded eyes. "No we really shouldn't should we"

And that's all I need before I leap. I crash my mouth onto hers and instantly enter my tongue into her hot, gloriously sweet mouth. She kisses my back instantly, wrapping one of her hands in my hair the other sliding down my chest to unbutton my shirt.

That's all I need and a fling her onto her bed, quickly crawling back over her before she changed her mind. She had tugged of my shirt already, revealing the lean, perfect muscular body beneath it and the way she scratched her finger nails along my abs made me nearly lose control and take her right there right then. But I knew I must go slowly with her, as it was surely going to be her first time and no matter whom I am, I know I could never hurt her. This was wired.

I quickly got her out of that god damned dress that kept on getting in the way of what he wanted. And I hated it when something did that! Next came the undergarments; I took my time now. Slowly peeling her out of the too unrevealing clothing, I kept my eyes on hers, watching her reaction to what I was doing. And thank god all I saw was desire, desire and a little nervous – but that was to be suspected; I was an original vampire/hybrid, plus it was her first time.

When they were all gone I peaked down at her, perfect, flawless, heavenly body and I nearly came undone. Oh god I can't explain to you how beautiful she really is. She was an angel/goddess/fairy creature all in one. And she was mine. _And she always will be. _What the fuck? Where did that come from? Never mind just keep going, it's finally happening. I trail my hands along her beautiful body, across every glorious feature, to her thighs.

When I reached that point I pulled her towards me and the edge of the bed. I reached my head down taking one nipple into my mouth and I lost it from then on.

_**The next mourning**_

I watch her awaken. Looking into her beautiful sleepy eyes, can tell she is remembering the previous night as well. A smile spreads across her face and I mirror her, thanking the great lord that I could not have caused her too much pain if she was smiling.

"Good morning my beautiful girl" I murmur into the pillow, wrapping my arms around her.

I can see she's shocked. Whether from me calling her beautiful or my still being beside her, or perhaps she still being alive I don't know. But I will find out.

**Thanks for reading, next chapter up soon if you review.**


	5. Chapter 5 the warning

**Thanks for reviewing glad you liked it! **

_**Caroline POV**_

"Good morning my beautiful girl." He smiles at me, making my heart jump out of my chest.

Why is he still here? Shouldn't he have left by now?

Every time I have gone into his room in the morning there had been no girls in there from the previous night. So what was he still doing here?

"Umm, good morning" he smirks at me and reaches over to plant a soft, chaste kiss on my lips, before rising onto his side and leaning his head hand.

He just lays their smiling a Cheshire grin at me and I dare to ask him. "What are you still doing here?"

His face falls and I can't read him anymore. _Oh god!_

"Well you remember last night don't you?"

Yes I do. I remember everything.

The way he kissed and caressed every part of my body until I was whimpering in pleasure; I remember how gentle he had been when I had confessed my worries about being a virgin to him; I remember how the feel of him moving gently but passionately inside of me, making me feel things I've never felt before; I remember how he softly spoke love words into my ear when he first slipped slowly into me, taking away the pain with his words; I remember when he finally pierced my neck with his fangs, carrying me over the edge to un imaginable pleasure and I remember how afterward how he had held me close to him, surrounding me with his intoxicating scent, making me feel safe and protected.

It was amazing and I would never change it for the world. But now it's over what's going to happen. I know what will happen; I don't even have to ask. I will be made to pack up my simple belongings and then I will be told by Mrs Wilson that I am no longer employed by the Mikaelson clan and so I will then be tossed out. Hungry and jobless, living on the streets until I find a suitable job where I can find an employer who does not want to have his way with me.

But I will never regret it. Never.

"Of course I remember. But what I mean is; why haven't you left me? You do not normally do this with the other girls. What makes me so different?"

His dimples return with his glorious smile. He reaches over and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, before softly caressing my cheek with his light finger tips.

"It's not how you're different; it's how I am different. I stayed because I for once felt comfortable with a woman" he looks pointedly in my eyes and grabs my arm tenderly before continuing. "Something about you stops me from leaving you, so I don't plan to. For now any way. But I can't promise you I won't leave you in the future, it's in my nature. I'm sorry."

I look away from his piercing gaze and my heart slowed a little. At least he's telling me the truth; he isn't filling my head with poisonous lies and unmeaning full words. But it still hurts. I feel his fingers on my chin, turning my head back to look at him. He gazes at my facial expression. Suddenly the angry bitch inside me flares up and I kick back the covers and start to wash and get ready for my half day off.

I pour freezing cold water into the bowl and start adding soap before starting to scrub. I can feel his eyes on me, trying to pierce their way into my thoughts. I hear him stand of the bed and come closer to me so I move away quickly going to my closet and picking out my old, worn out grey dress.

However before I could put it on, strong arms encircled me, holding me close. I sigh and try to forget him, carrying on trying to get ready. But of course this was pointless as he moves his head closer to my neck and kisses the soft spot where his fangs and sunk in. He carries on trailing the soft kisses and I finally sigh in defeat, knowing I was never going to get anything done with him doing that.

So I relax into him, giving him all the control he wanted. I gasp in pleasure when both his hands reach up and knead my breasts.

"I see you like that sweetheart. Should we go back to bed?"

I can tell he's smirking, but I don't really care at the moment.

"No we can't, we need to get ready. Well I do anyway..."

"No!" he moans, like a little child into my neck. "I want to go back to bed" he insists and starts to nibble irresistibly on my ear. I giggle in spite of myself.

"Come back to bed" he whispers seductively in my ear.

I turn around and slip my arms around his neck as if giving into his wishes. I reach up and kiss him forcibly on the lips. He immediately opens his mouth and his tongue twirls with my own. Just when he gets riled up, moving his hands to cup my behind, I pull back and smirk.

"No"

The shocked, desirous look upon his face makes me laugh as I turn around to dress again.

I finally do this time, with his Lord still stood shocked in the middle of the room, still stark naked in all his glory.

I stroll towards him and peck him lightly on the lips. "Goodbye for now my lord."

As I turn to leave he pulls me back towards him and plants on hell of a kiss on my lips. It's forceful but soft; passionate but gentle. It makes my knees go weak and I only stay up by his arms wrapping around me and squeezing my behind again.

I don't know how long it last, but I don't want it to end. He finally gives me one last squeeze then lets me go.

"We will see each other soon lovely"

I smile at him mischievously before making a break for it.

Soon.

**Later that evening **

Why do I always have to bring the tea? It's always me who's interrupted from a moments break to serve the tea. Oh I'm sorry it's not just tea... It's biscuits as well! How rude if me to forget!

I carry the tea to the library swiftly, not even worrying about being careful until I actually entre the room.

When I finally get there I knock on the door as I'm supposed to but it's not Elijah who calls me in its Kol.

_What's he doing here?_

He's not usually here; he's normally making some young lady feel great and powerful before stripping their life away. So why? Did he get bored or has he had all the women all ready so there is no human population in mystic falls left.

I enter like I wasn't shocked to my core and carefully set the tea on the table. I curtsy again and make my way to the door. I feel someone walk close behind me as though just passing by. But this person has the audacity to spank me as he goes past. I twist my head back discreetly to see who it was. Of course it was Niklaus; who gave me a mischievous smirk and a wink before carrying on walking.

I look around as I leave and no one seems to have noticed.

But Tatia, who looks as though she would tear me limb for limb right now if she could. But a menacing grin comes to her face which tells me she would rather make me wait and suffer before she decides to kills me. Not good.

I think Niklaus see this and growls over to her. I just catch what he say when I shut the door behind me.

"_She is off limits."_

While walking back to the kitchen I am side tracked by the one and only Elijah.

I like Elijah. He's smart, keeps to himself, has control and never has he killed or slept with someone in his own home.

I go into a deep curtsy immediately before slowly rising but still keeping my head down.

"Miss Caroline"

"My Lord"

He tilts my head up with his fingers but I don't get that same sensation I do with Niklaus.

"I like you Miss Caroline and I don't want you to be hurt. Which is why I must warn you to stay away from my brother; you will only be hurt."

How does he know?

"I know because I have seen the way he looks at you. Yes it's different and more loving than the other looks her gave women, but he is still Niklaus. Still thinks himself incapable of loving."

He can read minds now? Incapable of loving? No one is incapable of loving! We all have a heart; even if it is not beating it is still there.

"I do not want to turn you against him; I only wish to warn you that if you carry on, he will leave you like all the rest. Do not worry you will still have a home and a job here, but it would be more dangerous if you did continue. Good bye for now Caroline"

And before I even open my mouth to reply he's gone like the wind.

I contemplate this and I know he's right. He is the sensible one in the family after all. I must end this soon, there will be no soon for sex, it will be soon to end this whole – what do you call it? Affair?

With my head held high I walk into the kitchen for a cup of tea before I go to bed.

But of course I'm side tract again.

This time by Mrs Wilson. "He wants this" hands me a book. "Now"

I huff aloud and walk out. This will give me the chance to end it, and then I will just go to bed and forget it ever happened, okay? Not okay! I don't want to end it, but I know I have to. This sucks!

I knock on his door and hear his seductive voice.

"Come in Caroline"

How does he know it's me? He's a vampire – an original vampire, he can probably smell me from a mile off!

I open the door ready to say my peace, when I notice him.

On the bed. Naked and smirking devilishly at me. Petals are scattered across the room; on the bed, on the floor, on desk, on cabinets, on him! Along with the occasional candle.

"Well shut the door Caroline"

I do and quickly. He we go.

"Um here's your book sir"

He laughs at me, tipping his head back and rising to lean back on his arms, so his muscular chest is thrust out towards me, all rippled and lean. And his member is already in action, rising at even the sight of me and the desire in my eyes.

Can our talk wait until later?

**Klaus POV**

I can see the give leave her eyes as she bounds towards me. My little ball of sunshine.

I immediately rip of that bloody dress, always in the way.

This is going to be a good night. With no rest for the wicked.

She may have to take tomorrow off to catch up on all the sleep she's going to lose tonight.

I'm going to need her more than twice.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you like it and carry on reviewing ****. **


	6. Chapter 6 leave her or hurt her

**Thank you for reading and hope your enjoying the story so far. **

_**Klaus POV**_

"Brother? Are you listening to a word I am saying?"

"Yes Elijah I am listening, please continue"

What was e talking about again? Oh yes... Caroline was seen exiting my chambers this morning after our night of wild, animalistic passion.

Oh Lord, I nearly moan at the memory of sliding into her precious heat and pumping into her until she could not bear it any longer and then just at the right moment, piercing her neck with my fangs and tasting her delectable blood making me come harder than ever before. She did something to me, and I like it. Everything was so much better with Caroline.

Lost in my thoughts of what I wanted to do to Caroline the next time I saw her, I failed to hear Elijah call my name yet again, until I feel a hand on my arm, shaking me.

I look up into the bored, angered eyes of my kill-joy brother.

"What is it?" my tone radiating my frustration.

Why was I hear when I could be preparing for Caroline in my bed tonight; hot, sweaty...

"Niklaus! You need to leave this girl!"

That shattered my day dreams.

What! He wants me to leave Caroline? Why the hell does he want me to do that? Does he want her? No! He will never have what's mine ever again! But he's hardly said two words to her! Or has he?

"What do you mean brother?"

"I mean you need to stop conversing with this girl, it will only cause her hurt. Do you really want that for her Nik? When you leave her – which you will indeed do soon – do you want her to watch you flaunt around with other women under her nose when she has fallen in love with you and you think yourself incapable in love. Or will you keep sleeping with her for a pass time when your other ladies are unable to come to your beck and call? End it now Nik while she is saveable!"

He's right of course it does sound like me. But could I really do that to Caroline. Sweet Caroline. My sweet Caroline.

To protect her I would yes. But protect her from what? Myself or Mikael and Esther?

They were still around and would use Caroline against me; if they ever found out I was falling for her.

Wait what! I'm not falling in Love! It isn't possible for me to fall in love – ever! So why do I feel this way? What was different about her – nothing, nothing is different. She's just a girl.

A girl I'm falling for.

Oh god!

"I can't brother, not now. Not when I just have her. You know how long I've wanted her and had to use other girls right in front of her just to try and get her out of my mind. But I never could Elijah! I always saw her laying below me not any other girl. From the moment I entered this house I wanted her. I can't give her up now. I won't" I plead into the eyes of my brother.

"I'm falling for her" I add quietly. There I've said it. I'm falling for her and there is no stopping it. I can't lose her now.

"Which is exactly why you must end it Nik, I'm sorry, and I know how you feel for her. I saw that cheeky wink you gave her last night in the library"

Oh, so did he see...

"Yes I saw the... spanking"

I chuckle my deep chuckle, not the light one I find myself doing whenever she is near me.

"No"

"Nik-"

"No! Not now Elijah, not now. We will discuss it further at dinner tonight."

And with that I get up and leave the room, slamming the door behind me. I don't care what he thinks or if he's always right, Caroline is mine and she is going nowhere.

With the thought of Caroline in my head I do in search for her.

_**Caroline POV**_

Waterfall tears fall from my eyes at the pain radiating off of my bloody hands and knees.

I am scrubbing the Lady Tatia's floor for the fifth time since it's never clean enough according to the Lady herself.

Why was she doing this? Of course she wants Nik but is she really this demented to try and physically hurt me to get me out of the way? But if she really wanted him why did she sleep with Elijah behind his back? I'm so confused.

I feel I presence behind my back and I instantly stiffen at the shadow of Tatia.

"Well, well looks like you can follow orders little girl. But can you follow this one?"

I keep scrubbing, not looking her in the eye. An iron grip pulls my head back forcefully, clenching painfully tight in my hair. Before I know what's happening I feel fangs pierce excruciatingly into my neck and begin to suck all the blood possible from me. It's not the same when Nik does it and I realise he was being extra gentle with me, when he decided to do it.

I feel myself go weak and tired, almost collapsing when she finally pulls back and clasps my chin to look me in the eye.

Her eyes expand and I find myself unable to look away and wanting to do her every biding.

"You will never-"

But she's suddenly taken my from my eye line and crashed against the far wall breaking the spell she put on me. I turn my head as best I could in my weak state, and see a fierce, infuriated, livid Niklaus pinning a petrified Tatia to the wall. One hand around her throat and the other inside her chest and... clasping her heat.

If I could I would gasp in fright at the look on his face, it was red in anger – everything was red; eyes, cheeks, lips. Everything. However I also caught a hint of alarm when he glanced toward me.

"Did I or did I not tell you she was off limits Tatia?" he growls in her face, clenching both hands tighter.

She starts to choke and splutter her agreement.

"Then why did you chose to not abide my wishes and go behind my back, physicals hurting her, draining her and trying to compel her"

Tatia tries to shake her head when he mentions compelling me. What is that?

He chuckles like the devil himself coming out from the depths of hell.

"I saw you Tatia stop lying to me! What where you trying to make her do? Answer me" I see him do the same thing Tatia did with her eyes to me. Her eyes mirror his and she answers immediately.

"To never see, speak, or be near you ever again and to leave this place forever and to never come back."

And then what happens after that is all a blur. I see a fuming Nik clench his fist fully around her heart and tear it from her chest with a disgusting tearing sound that made my stomach roll. She was dead. He killed her in front of me and all I felt was relief. Was this wrong?

He turns towards me, his eyes softening immediately when our eyes connect and at vampire speed picks me up bridal style and takes me to his room.

Once in the room he washes his bloodied hand, before tearing off my dress and cleaning up my bloody neck and slipping me into a night gown. I didn't even notice him doing this until I heard the tear of skin and a wrist touching my lips, blood flowing from it.

"Drink Caroline, it will make you better my Love"

I do as I'm told, sucking the blood from his wrist until the wound closed by its self. When it was over I felt fresher but still tired.

I collapsed on to his chest instantly falling into a deep sleep.

_**Klaus POV**_

She falls asleep on my chest and I quickly and gently slip both of us blow the covers and cuddle up next to her, wrapping her arms around her.

How dare Tatia! How dare Elijah!

Damn them all! No one will ever harm her again; I will make sure of that tomorrow.

She will be with me forever even if she hates me afterward; I will train her so she is invincible and able to stay with me forever, happy and in love.

"Goodnight my darling Sweetheart. Tomorrow our new life will start."

I kiss her lips tenderly, before snuggling my face into the crook of her neck and drifting off to a sleep where everything is all right.


	7. Chapter 7 become like me

**Thanks for reviewing hope you like this next chapter. **

_**Caroline POV**_

"Caroline, my love wake up" is the first thing I wake to. I groan and roll over onto my stomach. I sigh sleepily and cuddle into my pillow.

I hear a light hearted chuckle, and then seconds later I feel wet kisses on my collar bone and neck, enticing me back to the real world.

"Come on baby wake up, we have a big day ahead of us. Come on"

I groan and roll back over onto my back and look up into the angel eyes of Niklaus Mikaelson. I squint in the light and stretch, before wiping he sleep away from my eyes and yawning.

"You are so beautiful" and with that a fiery, hot kiss lands on my lips.

We French kiss madly for over fifteen minutes; out tongues colliding, fighting to take control – of course he wins; hands travelling everywhere, over chests, under dressing gowns, through silky hair. Hot.

"Mmmmm, Caroline... how about we... stay in bed this morning?"

He whispers huskily, in-between kisses; his hands still roaming my body.

I giggle when I can. "I thought... we had a... Big day... Today?"

"Later"

He pulls me into a sitting position and swiftly removes my night gown. "We won't be needing this anymore" he murmurs, eyeing my chest.

He lays me back down and licks all the way from my collar bone, in-between my breasts to my belly button. Then he trails kisses back up to my chest. I'm panting and I haven't even moved an inch. How does he do this to me?

He captures my nipple and begins to suck on my breast while kneading the other, making me moan and twist my hands in pleasure in his hair, keeping him there. I arch my back in pleasure when he moves his kneading hand slowly down to finger her intimately.

I shout in ecstasy when he starts to fuck me with his fingers. It's so good! How does he do this, no man could ever live up to him!

He pulls away, removing his lips and fingers before lifting one leg over his shoulder and sliding into me fully. We moan in sync, tipping our heads back in ecstasy at the feel of one another. He starts to move, thrusting gently at first but as time goes on he starts to pump forcefully inside of me, grunting with each thrust as he goes.

"Please don't stop. Never stop" I pant as the pleasure of an orgasm begins.

He tips his head back with no sound escaping his open wide mouth. He looks back down at me a leans down and kisses me forcibly, thrusting his tongue along to his rhythm.

"Never stop, always like this." he promises.

I shout out in seventh heaven when it hits me, almost causing me to black out and just at the right moment I feel his fangs pierce me, prolonging me everlasting pleasure.

He collapses on me, rolling away and lying beside me panting.

We say nothing; just bask in the feel of being around each other in the blissfulness of after sex.

"It can be so much better, you know?" he suddenly bursts out.

What? I turn to look at him with a frown on my face. Was he bored of me already, because I don't think that is even possible with him?

"How do you mean?"

He turns on his side, facing me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I mean; if you where to become like me, we could do anything! We could go higher than even now, it is possible! All you have to do is become one of us."

He looks hopefully into my eyes as I process his words. Become like him; a vampire and I could feel unimaginable pleasure. But at what cost? To become blood mad? Always hungering and feeding of innocent people to quench my everlasting thirst? And what would I get out of it? A few days of wild, animalistic sex and then a pointless blood feeder, used and useless to the original vampire. To never be able to have children and grow old with the one I love?

"What would be the point? You're just going to use me anyway, you said it yourself. I would only be the one of many you turn for sex"

He clasps my shoulder and strokes my cheek tenderly. "No my love, I will stay with you and we will be together forever, just the two of us. I will make you invincible; no one will be able to touch you. Forever Caroline, forever!"

_**Klaus POV**_

I can see her internal debate in the depths of her deep blue eyes. Please, please, please say yes Caroline. I never want to lose you.

"I could never kill innocent people for blood"

"You don't have to kill them Caroline, I will train you how to control your hunger. There is also the option of feeding off of animals, it is not quite as for filing but it keeps you sane at least."

"May I think about it? Please"

I sigh and nod my head in silence. It's a start at least.

I lay my head on her shoulder and nuzzle her, her scent filling me, waking my dick once again.

Round two.

_**Elijah POV**_

"_Baby, baby, baby! Yes! Oh baby" echoes of the walls from Niklaus's room. _

What is he doing? Wanting to turn her into a vampire, she will never survive, not when we are around. Someone will use her against us and we will have to protect her if we want to keep our brother.

He's in love with her and I can't stop it. He would never have killed Tatia if he weren't, a normal girl would never have caused him to go to such extremes. I can see what makes her different, I really can, but she's just a girl.

I do owe my brother from when I was with Tatia. I knew all along she was with both of us, but I still did it. I thought I loved the woman, but she never loved either of us, she loved the power that came with us. How stupid was I?

One thing keeps playing on my mind. What will Katherine do when she finds her sister without a heart?

_**Klaus POV **_

I roll over in bed, stretching my arm out to pull my lovely closer to me. But I'm met by a mocking, empty space. Where is she?

I sit up and look around the room. She's not here, but where?

I get out of bed and put on my pants. I reach for my shirt when I'm met with a loud, window shattering scream.

Caroline?


	8. Chapter 8 turning

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! **** Really enjoy reading them and seeing your take on the story. **

_**Caroline POV**_

Where am I?

Why is my head pounding so hard? Did I fall?

I feel weak; extremely weak. Has he finally decided to kill me? But he said he wanted to turn me, is this what it feels like? But he wouldn't do that to me would he? Behind my back, surely he cares enough about me to consider my feelings, doesn't he?

I hear a door creak open and a shadow looms over me, piercing into my sole with its darkness.

"So the slut is awake now is she?"

Huh? Was that... Katherine? Of course it was inevitable that she would feel the crushing need to kill me, I am the reason her sister is dead. It's not dying that concerns me, it's how.

I see a twinkle in the little light. A knife.

What is she going to do? Slice it through my heart; peel my skin off while I'm still alive; see how many stab wounds I can take until I die a slow and painful death?

All of the above?

"Let's see the reaction of a meek, ugly, slut human girl when she feels a blade rip right through her muscle and touch her bone shall we?"

I scream in agony as the blade slices through the right side of my chest. Tears fill my eyes and I bite my lip until blood pours from it. Please make it stop, please.

"Ahhh, I see the thing doesn't take well to pain, but maybe a little more practise and it will get better, hhmmm?"

I try to move away, shield my leg, something but I'm chained tight to a wooden table in what looks like a torture dungeon.

She takes a step closer to me, holding the blade tight in her hand and slowly raises it above her head.

This is it.

I close my eyes and wait for the blinding pain that the knife will produce when it slits through me.

But it never comes.

All I hear is four strong whooshes of wind fly past me, the knife clatter to the floor, then total silence.

Nothing.

Until...

"This is it. Now you have to make your choice. Be one of us, or be human. Choose now"

Choose now he says, choose now.

As a human this will carry on; being tortured, used for blood, a plaything in people's game. Always being protected because I can't protect myself. But as a vampire I won't need that. I will be free to travel the world, see things any normal person would never get to see, become unstoppable with the help of my original friend. But at what cost? Become uncontrollable, heartless? No! I won't let myself become heartless! But if I become one of them I could protect the people I love from the danger of being a blood bag.

Protect or defenceless?

Human or uncontrollable?

"I-I-I, please, I don't want to be like this again"

He quickly unchains me and lifts me in his arms, running at vampire speed up to his room.

He puts me on the bed and sits behind me, so my head is resting in his lap. He slowly strokes my hair, running his fingers through the strands.

"Hear drink this"

Once again I'm forced into the disgusting task of drinking blood. Though I suppose I will begin to like it anytime soon. Will it hurt? Turning?

He sees it in my eyes; I can tell because he smiles softly and gently brushes his finger tips along my cheek.

"Don't worry lovely, it will quick and painless. I promise I will never hurt you"

_**Klaus POV**_

How the hell did I not see this coming?

How could I have been so stupid! I killed the bloody girl's sister because she hurt Caroline and now she wants revenge. Never again, never again!

Now she is becoming like me I can protect her, show her and provide for her forever!

If I had a pulse it would be racing at crazy vampire speed right now. Forever with my Caroline.

What should we do with Miss Petrova? Torturing he seems brilliant. But let's see what carline wants when she awakens in her next life.

Never will I forgive myself for being so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! It just shows how being in love and in the beauty of pillow talk can affect an originals, common sense.

I clench my hands around her head, ready to make her mine forever.

I lean over and kiss her lips softly. My last kiss ever with a human Caroline.

"I will see you soon my love."

And with that, I snap her neck.

Ending the human life of Caroline Elizabeth Forbes.

Now on to better times.

_**Caroline POV **_

I blink my eyes open.

Blood.

I smell it. I need it. Where is it?

Why can't I move? What the hell.

I need it now! I bite and fight with my holders, using my new found strength to pull the restraints until they nearly give in.

But then three sets of arms pin me down, using a powerful strength of power to keep me still but still fighting.

"LET ME GO!"

"No Caroline! Be still. Drink-" before Niklaus can finish his sentence a grab on and suck the blood out of the anonymous person's wrist. Sucking all the blood I possibly can until it's all gone. Need more. Need more now.

"More. Now!" I growl out.

They allow me two more, but when I start to fight and shove for my forth, they refuse. Angering me further.

I WANT IT NOW!

THEY MADE ME THIS, SO THEY CAN GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!

_**Klaus POV**_

"Calm down Caroline, please, control yourself. Don't give in!"

"NO WANT IT NOW!"

"Lock her in here Nik." Elijah tells me "Give her a cup full every hour and we will take it from there."

"I will stay with her." I tell him.

_I know what I'm fucking doing! I don't need to be told how to train my own love! _

They all leave as I make sure I have a good hold on Caroline to make sure she doesn't run out to kill the entire house hold.

"Ssshhhh, please my love, calm down."

She suddenly stops struggling. He head turns to the side and I see ears trickling down her face.

"Will it always be like this?" she whispers.

_Oh my love_

"No. I promise it will get allot better, for now though, you won't be uncontrolled of yourself or your urges for a while. It just takes time."

**Until next time! Hope you like it. If it's crap, I'm sorry! **


	9. Chapter 9 I understand

**Thank you for reading! Love to read your reviews, so please keep on reviewing! **

_**3 months later**_

_**Klaus POV**_

"Caroline? Are you in here my sweet?"

I open her bedroom door quietly, just in case she's sleeping. I am proven right when I see a beautiful, baby vampire; curled up, tight in her bed, sleeping deeply.

I step into the room and lock the door behind me, before stripping off all clothing and gently, so not to disturb her, crawl in beside her. I wrap my arms around her and breathe in her intoxicating scent. _Oh I love her._

It's been 3 months since she became like me and I've loved every minute of it. She has become more of herself now; speaking her mind more often; doing things she wants to do and not let anyone else do so; more stubborn than ever before, but that's how Caroline is and I would never want her any different. She's perfect.

I haven't told her yet. That I'm so in love with her every time she leaves the room I feel myself desperately trying not to follow her, to keep her by; that I can't go without her for fifteen minutes without going to search for her; that whenever she's by I can't seem to keep my hands off of her; that every time out lips touch I feel my cold heart warm up inside my chest; whenever we make love I never want to remove myself from the warm, tight heaven I slide myself into.

And to that thought; I drift off to sleep.

I am awoken to the feel of feather light kisses trial across my chest. I groan in delight and pull her towards me, planting a hot kiss upon her lips.

We kiss and fondle each other until she suddenly pulls away a while later.

"What?" I huskily ask her.

She giggles sweetly at my tone and stands off of the bed. "I need to start to get ready for work"

Oh yes. She is still insisting she work for me, even with my constant nagging about her not having to as now we are together we can live on my money, she doesn't need to put herself through that. But she always gets railed up, saying she was no gold-digger and she wanted to prove to everyone that she could live on her own wages.

"No" I sound like a sullen child. "Don't. Want. You. To. Leave." I say between kissing her back and neck.

She giggles again. "I have to! Mrs Wilson was not pleased last week when I arrived two hours late, because of you!"

I chuckle evilly when I remember that morning. We did some amazingly, brilliant things that mourning, she only got away because I fell asleep after the fourth round; and that was because we had spent the previous night doing more, wildly passionate things together too.

"Yes, but that was fun! Perhaps I should remind you?"

Before I can drag her back to the bed, she speeds away from me, going over to her wash bowl.

I go to catch her but a knock on the door interrupts us.

"Nik? Rebekah, Kol and I need to discuss an urgent matter with you. Now"

I huff, in frustration. _Perfect timing brother! _

"Looks like we have to get up after all" she says, smiling and glancing at me through the mirror.

I smirk at her and reach for my clothing and slip it on. "Until later, lovely."

I stroll over to her and kiss her before leaving a spank on her rump before leaving, delighting in her squeal of pleasure.

Soon.

_**Caroline POV**_

"Caroline!"

Oh what now?

"Yes, Mrs Wilson?"

She hobbles over to me, pointing. "Message for you. The lady Rebekah would like to see you in the library immediately."

I nod and head out to the Library.

I wonder what Rebekah wanted? I've met her and she was nice enough, but still a little bitchy. But if you've been around as long as her, you're bound to have an attitude.

I knock on the door and hear he permit me to entre.

"Ah Caroline. Please sit down" she says, glancing up from her goblet of wine.

"Thank you" I do as she says, taking a chance to look around the room properly. I notice the beautiful artwork; Nik has bound to have painted some of these. What catches my eye is one of an angel, rising from the clouds, flying to heaven. She's pretty, but not too pretty; with golden curls, snow pale skin, pink lips and dressed in an ivory gown that floats around her. She looks down at a man on his knees, looking upon her as if begging her.

They look familiar.

"I see you have found my brothers aspect on you. He truly thinks you an angel from above come down to save him"

Wait! What?

"You mean...?"

"Of course, it wouldn't be me now would it? Would you like one" she holds up her goblet.

"Please"

She fills a goblet and hands it to me. "Thank you" I smile and take a gulp.

"You're welcome. Now, I know you're wondering why I asked for your presence here, so I won't dally with the conversation. I need to know, do you love my brother?"

My eyes widen and I gasp. "Pardon?"

"You heard me" she says unfazed. "Do you love my brother?"

"Well... I... I have, fallen-"

"So you do?"

"Well..."

"It's a simple yes or no question. Do you or don't you?" she raises her voice and I can tell she's annoyed.

So I just spit it out.

"Yes, okay. I love him and I know he can never love me and I understand that. But you can't blame me from doing so. I love him and he doesn't love me."

Tears blur my eyes, ready to burst out. I love him and he doesn't love me. How pathetic am I? He told me he never could so why have I gotten my hopes up and fallen for him? He's just going to leave me! Even though he calls me sweet nothings, makes love to me and treats me like a queen, as well as helping me through these last few months.

Before I know what's happening the tears are flowing and I feel someone hugging me. Rebekah?

"I'm sorry Caroline. I know how you feel, believe me. I used to love a man so much, I trusted him even though he was a vampire hunter! I was a fool to think he would never hurt me. But that's just what we do, we want to believe all these things because we want to think a boy can change and become a man. But unlike me, I think you have a chance to make Nik fall for you."

I do?

_**Klaus POV**_

She loves me! She loves me!

I love her and she loves me.

Now time to tell her.

**Hope you like it! Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10 Giddy!

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Warning swearing and sexual condense. **

_**Caroline POV**_

"Caroline! My sweet, sweet angel! How are you this morning?"

I am awoken by a giddy, Cheshire cat smiling Niklaus. _How is he in a good mood in the mornings?_

He leans on his side, resting his head on his propped up hand. He just smiles at me; stroking my cheek softly and looking down at me with a happily, dazed look in his eyes like he is floating on cloud nine.

"Good morning, Nik! You are very bright and excited this morning" _in more ways than one!_

He giggles like a little boy and ducks down and kisses me tenderly.

He pulls back and says. "I want to have an; us day today! So I'm thinking; a long morning in bed; then some breakfast; next a walk around the gardens; then we can go riding; then a picnic in your favourite spot; we can then go to the library and read together; next we will have dinner with the whole family and then we will head back out to the gardens and make love underneath the stars."

Whoa! Talk about planning!

"Don't I have to work today?" wait what time is it?

I shoot up and notice its 8:30 AM! Why didn't he wake me?

Before I can scramble up out of bed he flips me over so I'm lying beneath him; cradling him between my legs.

"Relax my love; Mrs. Wilson has very graciously given you the day off; with full pay!"

"Nik-"

"Shhh, my love..." he whispers enticingly; before leaning in towards me and kissing me ardently, slipping his tongue between my lips and dancing with my own.

I moan when I feel his fingers move down towards my breasts and pinch my nipple teasingly.

He chuckles and moves downwards until on line with my now aching breasts. He sucks and plays with them until I can barely breath and begging for release. He pulls away and looks up at me with a wicked smile and gleam in his eyes.

"Are you ready for me, my lovely?"

He glides his fingers down to cup me intimately and slides his fingers in and out, fucking me with his heavenly fingers. He is relentless, moving hard and fast and I cry out in pure, blissful pleasure when it hits me; sending a wave of delicious heat coursing through me.

When I start to come down from my high me trail open mouthed kisses up my neck and along my collar bone.

His turn.

I twist and flip us over suddenly so I'm on top and in control. I lean down and trail red hot kisses along his muscular chest, kissing his nipples in the way I know he likes and then going further down until I reach his best – and very aroused – friend.

I kiss his long length and massage his balls, licking and sucking him; enjoying hearing him whimper, groan, moan and plead with me. I go take him into my mouth but he flips us back over and before I realise it he's sliding into me, we groan in sync and he starts to pump into me, deliciously making me moan and forcing into me so hard the bed rocks and squeaks; plus you can hear the smack of each thrust echo throughout the room.

When we finally reach our peak we come together, screaming out each other's names in blind ecstasy. I may have called out I love you, but if I did he doesn't let on or perhaps he just chose to ignore it.

We hold each other close; him still inside of me. I wish it could be this way forever.

_**Klaus POV**_

She said it. Out loud and to my face, she said it. It may have been in the mystics of pleasure but she still said it! How I wish to tell her I love her too, but I'm saving that for later, underneath the stars.

Oh I love her and I can finally tell her soon.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

We have eaten and we are now In the middle of our walk in the gardens. I love to see her giggle and smile when a creature passes us by. A butterfly even land on her shoulder, perhaps they can recognise true beauty in a person?

I bend and pluck out a lily from its bed and tuck it behind her ear. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady!"

He laughs heartily. "I am no lady! Nik, you do say the weirdest things!"

I catch her arm and pull her close to me. "You are a lady. Mt lady and always remember it." I plant a kiss on her lips.

"Now... horse riding?"

She squeals and bounces in the air. "Yes please"

I had chosen this activity with her especially in mind. I know she loves horses and couldn't resist missing out on seeing her face light up like the sun rising.

We head over to the stables and I let it slip on my slick plan. "There is unfortunately one horse we can use today so we must share him."

She looks at me accusingly, her eyebrow raised.

I grin back at her. "What?"

She shakes her head and smiles at me knowingly. A cheeky grin spreads upon my face – I can't help it; when she looks at me like that I just feel – giddy!

I saddle the horse and get him ready while she stands by his head and continuously pets him, I smile at her softness but can't help but feel jealous. Of a fucking horse!

"What's his name?" she asks me.

I smile and reply. "Shadow." She frowns at me, questioningly. "Because when riding in the darkness no one can see him, but he can see everyone"

She smiles and pats him again.

"Ready?"

She nods and walks over to me. I help her up before climbing on myself, wrapping my arms around her waist, securely before kicking Shadow into motion.

We gallop into the open fields, delighting in the empty paradise that surrounds us so we are well and truly alone.

We stop in the middle of a clearing, where a lone blossom tree stands.

I slide off and help her down after me, catching her securely in my arms when she slips a little. I tie Shadow to the tree and lay out a blanket from his saddle bag and take out the picnic condense; a bottle of wine; a bottle of champagne; glasses; fruit; bread; cheese; meat; blood – just in case.

"Wine my darling?"

"Please" she giggles.

I fill her up a glass and hand it to her before filling up my own and clinking glasses with her. "To forever."

"To forever"

We take a sip and I put my glass down, laying my head in her lap and basking in the feel of having her so close to me – happy and care free. If only this moment could last forever!

I feel something touch my lips and realise she's feeding me a strawberry. I bite into it heartily, groaning when I taste its flavour and lick the rest of the flavour off of her fingers; running my tongue around and along each one, moaning as she tastes allot better than the strawberry.

I flip her beneath me, laying her head in my lap as I feed her a raspberry. Hearing her groan almost ruins me and I have to take deep breath as I carry on feeding her, continuously hearing her moan.

I lean down and take her lips with my own, dancing out tongues together getting a mixture of raspberry and strawberry, with our own flavours. It's utterly intoxication.

Now. I have to tell her now, I can't wait. I need her now and I want to make her happy forever so why not start now?

I pull away slightly. "Caroline I -"

"Niklaus! It's Esther, she's back"

_Oh shit! _

**Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11 remember me

**Thank you for reviewing, I love reading them and I'm so glad people are enjoying my story! I hope you keep on reading and I will try to keep the chapters uploaded regularly and longer! Thanks again! **

_**Klaus POV**_

_Oh shit! _

I turn to look at Kol, who is trotting over to us on his black stallion; with a panicked and... is that a scared look on his face? Kol - The always joking around, adolescent, mind always on his women – Kol, scared.

I raise bringing Caroline along with me. I step forward to Kol as he comes to a halt beside us.

"What do you mean brother? She is dead! We saw it happen! How can this be possible?" I spit indignantly, pacing back and forth.

"I do not know brother. Probably one of her tricks! Perhaps she just wanted us to feel a false sense of security before attacking us once more."

He shakes his head in disbelief, seems I'm not the only one mystified by the lengths our mother will go to, to kiss us all.

"Who is Esther?" asks Caroline from where she is still standing by the picnic; a frown gracing her soft features.

I have not told her about my mother, or my farther for that matter. I didn't see the pint, they're gone – or where – and are no longer part of my life as a vampire. She knows nothing of my past; of how my father used to abuse me mentally and physically; how my mother always hated the look of me and never tried to convince Mikael to stop beating me.

I never want her to know – it's all in the past and I will never let myself be treated as such again.

Kol looks even more confused than she does and tilts his head to one side.

"You have not told her of our mother?"

"Mother?" she turns to Kol.

I sigh and shake my head. "I did not see the point brother – but I see now is the right time. "I turn to face my sweet again. "Esther as you have heard is our mother, she undoubtedly hates us all and wants us dead. Without going into to much information we recently thought her dead along with her husband Mikael, but from recent discoveries it appears she is not."

She looks at me shocked and hurt but doesn't say a word; she quickly disguises her features and starts to pack things away.

"How do you know this brother?" I ask Kol.

"She was spotted by Rebekah and I while we were walking in town. She didn't see us but knew someone was watching her and soon fled. We tried searching by she had disappeared and we came straight here."

I nod.

What is she up to?

_**Caroline POV**_

I haven't seen or heard any of the originals for at least four hours now and I'm starting to worry.

Why does Esther want them dead? Surely she must love her children, so why? She must be the worst mother in the world! A mother's love should be unconditional not only if you're the perfect son or daughter!

And why did Niklaus not tell me about her and Mikael? Does he not believe I will understand and judge him? Or does he just not think there is a point in telling me as I mean nothing to him? Or all of the above?

A knock comes at my door and I instantly jump off of my bed.

"Come in" I call.

An aggravated Mrs Wilson enters and casts me a cool glance. "Master Niklaus sends his apologies as he will not be able to attend dinner tonight as he is leaving with his siblings. He tells me to tell you; you are to eat dinner in your room and then you shall be removed from the mansion and taken to another residence far away from here."

_What? _

I knew it. I knew this day was finally going to happen! That's what he was going to tell me before we were interrupted! Here was me hoping he was going to tell me he was in love with me! How foolish I am indeed. The worst of it is he can't even be in the same building as me while his servant tells me of his no longer use for me, never mind say it to my face!

At least he is showing me a kindness. Being sent away from here so I no longer have to see him flaunt about with his other ladies.

I will never forget him though. He will always hold my heart.

_Snap out of it Caroline! He used you! You should hate him, the arrogant bustard! _

But I can't. For some reason I can't bring myself to hate anything about him. He had told me the truth from the start, it was me who choose to let myself hope he would somehow fall in love with me and ask for my hand in marriage.

I am so very stupid. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I glance back up at Mrs Wilson; who now has a malicious grin spread across her face. What did I ever do to make her hate me so much?

I nod but don't say a word.

She grins once again and turns to leave, as she goes to close that door I tell her.

"Actually Mrs Wilson I won't need any dinner, just please send me up a jug of blood and a goblet please and I will start packing."

She momentarily freezes. Didn't she know I was one of them? I see her peak at me with a terrified expression on her face before quickly nodding and turning away with a "Of course miss"

When she closes the door I hear her let out a shaky breath and whisper to herself for her stupidity and quickly run to do my biding.

I sigh and walk over to my bed and bring out a small case from underneath. I only have a few dresses as I have continuously denied letting Niklaus by me any. Now when I look back I find it a good thing I never allowed him to by me anything, as it would be too painful to keep now we are no longer together.

She soon returns with my blood and as soon as she leaves I take a large gulp from my goblet.

_**Two days later**_

I arrived here just this morning. I don't know where I am but I can tell you I am in the middle of nowhere. We have only a short amount of servant here, who are all kind and considerate; bringing me whatever I may need.

I miss him. Al of him; his eyes, his hair, his dimples, his smiles, his laugh, his body, his personality. All of him.

I wonder if I will ever see him again.

_**Klaus POV**_

I had to do it. I had to sand her away; I could never bear it if she got hurt because of me and my stupid, crazy mother.

She probably hates me now, but nothing else matters now that I know she's away from harm and able to live without being petrified of any horrific problems that accompany me.

I have decided to call the arrangement off.

I just can't watch her get hurt over and over again because of me. It hurts too much. No matter how much I love her, it's for that reason she has to go.

That's why I'm here now. Standing outside the country cottages door, preparing myself for the hot tears coursing down my face as I tell her lies. Lies that will protect her, but still lies altogether. Lies that will destroy any possible future I have with my true love.

I walk inside, without knocking and a face as cold as ice and stone like. I march up to her room and open the door to a; red, puffy eyed Caroline; sat reading with her legs crossed on her bed and a goblet of blood in her hands.

She glances up when I come in and my heart melts.

_Oh Caroline I love you so much, but I have to let you go now, I'm so sorry. I will always love you and I will never forget you or even look at another woman the way I do you._

I won't be telling her any of this of course.

"Caroline we need to talk."

She nods and places the book down on the bed before standing up and looking me dead in the eye.

I almost break.

"I have no further use for you. You must leave this house as soon as possible and never return here or the mansion. I have been wanting to tell you for some time now that I do not feel for you in anyway and I was planning on telling you at our picnic but we where unfortunately interrupted. I know you love me but you must understand I feel nothing for you and I never will. Do not look for me and do not try to communicate with me, I have no wish to ever see or hear from a stupid, pathetic, useless, ugly whore such as you ever again. I bid you goodbye now, I hope you find a man who actually wants you."

She stands there frozen in shock and despair; tears sliding down her perfect face. My heart calls out for her. I hate myself; for falling in love with her; for turning her; for letting her fall in love with me; for getting so close to her; for doing this to her; for ruining any possible happy ending in my sad, unloved life.

Unexpectedly her facial expressions harden and fill with anger.

"Yes my lord"

My heart officially breaks. She's gone forever now, lost to me.

I nod and walk away from her, flashing out of the house as quickly as possible.

I get as far a away as possible before I crumble to the ground in hot tears. In-between my sobs I call out her name, whimpering "Please, I'm sorry", or "I love you" or "Remember me"

I pull out my drawing of her; sitting in the armrest in the library, looking deep into the fire. Her feature soft, relaxed and most of all happy. I remember what her expression was like when I left her – cold, unforgiving and hurt. I will never get her back; she will never love me again.

_Oh Caroline, I love you._

What the hell have I bloody done? The only woman that will ever love me as I love her and I have just thrown her away!

I need her, love her, want her and I have left her. Alone with nowhere to go! What was I thinking? I can protect her better when she is here with me, by my side forever in love!

But will she listen to me? Will she forgive me? Will she still love me? It doesn't matter as long as she is safe.

I stand from where I am crumbled on the floor and swipe my tears away, holding close that drawing of her, near my heart.

I'm going to get her back, no matter what!

I speed back to the cottage. Bursting through the door, I run back up o Caroline's room and slam open the door.

"Caroline, my love, I didn't-"

But she wasn't there. Where the bloody hell is she?

I speed down to the maids and ask them. They all shake their heads and keep looking down at the floor – useless servants!

I look in every room, every place. But she's nowhere to be found.

"Caroline!"

No sound.

"Caroline!" I scream again, louder. But still no reply.

She's gone.

I run back up to her room and glance around. She had been here only moments before and now she was nowhere to be seen or heard.

All her things are still where they were when I came in the first time. No clothes have been taken, nor any jewellery.

Oh Caroline where are you?

As I go to search for her, I spot a twinkle coming from the bed.

I slowly walk over to it.

The bracelet I gave her on her second month of being a vampire. It cost me a fortune but I didn't care, it was for her and that was all that mattered. I pick it up and continue to look down at it with distress.

If she had fled loving me, she would have taken this with her. I remember her face when I gave it to her; she put up a fight at first but when she saw I was not giving in she finally accepted it, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

I had called her ugly. Useless. Pathetic. Stupid. A whore. A sob escapes me. What the hell have I done to my beautiful queen?

It's then I notice my drawing I had given to her. A message was scrawled across the first.

_I don't want to be reminded of the man that finds me so disgusting, or look upon the face he draws in his disgust, when I am reminded of how he perceives me as a useless whore. Love him as I might, I now know for sure he will never love me._

I break down once again and collapse to the floor.

Goodbye my love.

What the fuck have I done?


	12. Chapter 12 distraught

**Thank you so much for reading and keep on reviewing please! Mixture of POV's in this chapter, not just Caroline's and Klaus's. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Klaus POV**_

I look down at her distraught, miserable, pale face and my heart aches even more.

I can't count how many drawings I have drawn of her; or how many dreams I have dreamt of her; or how many people I have killed thinking about how I hurt her.

I am tormented by her face. I can never escape her and the weird thing is; I never want to escape her. I want to be with her always, I need to have a piece of her with me; without her I am nothing.

; My sweet, sweet Caroline.

It was only last night I dreamt she came back to me. I held her in my arms all night long; to prove to myself that she was actually with me and then when mourning came; only then did I make love to her, caressing every part of her body in case this was a dream and I only had seconds before I awoke. And awoke I did, however not before the dream turned sour; after out love making Caroline simply got up and walked away; I tried to stop her but when I caught her she turned to me with a cold, malicious look and said – "Now you know how it feels to have someone you want desperately to love you, use you and leave you like you simply meant nothing"

And that's when I awoke; with sweat dripping down my clammy back and chest; my heart pumping wildly.

It was the worst dream I've ever had and it's because it was of her; of her leaving me forever.

"Where are you my Caroline? Where are you?"

I look out of my window into the night's sky. I haven't left my room since I got back from searching for her. I've let no one see me. My idiot brother Kol thought I might enjoy a few prostitutes to help me get through my pain. The stupid fool! I only want Caroline. She's the only one I've ever truly wanted and now she's gone; because of me and my stupid mouth.

I just stare into the dark sky. She's out there somewhere; possibly alone, hurt, dying from a werewolf bite – the list is endless and I can't do shit about it! Oh where are you Caroline? Please come back to me, I love you so much it hurts me. Please, please, please come back!

I miss you sweet Caroline.

_**Rebekah POV**_

I knock on Nik's door, hoping that he will finally let me in.

He's not the same.

And it's all because of our stupid mother coming into our lives again and ruining any chance of happiness he ever had with Caroline.

Caroline. Where is she? I have searched high and low for her with my brothers and there has been no sign of her anywhere. She is but a baby and the original vampires cannot find her. She is skilled I will give her that. But where is she?

My brother has gone mad without her. I walk by his room and I can hear him whisper her name over and over again, rocking back and forth like in his own land. In his dreams he shouts out her name, begging her to come back to him and stay with him forever, but then he wakes up and sobs his heart out until he falls asleep yet again.

I knock again when no reply comes. "Nik it's me, please let me in."

After a moments silence; "What do you want Rebekah? I don't want any whores so just sod off!"

Damn Kol!

"Nik... please! Please just talk to me!"

Silence. I wait for god knows how long and then go to turn to leave.

"Five minutes." He calls out.

I smile. Same old Nik. Old being the operative word.

I walk back up the hall and slowly turn the door handle. I step into the room and I'm instantly hit by the overpowering smell of alcohol, blood, sweat and dirt.

He sits there by the window, hoping against all odds he will see her walk back through those gates and return to him. But he knows it will never happen, yet he still loves her so much, he pleads and pleads with a God he never used to believe in.

I step towards him and sit down next to him.

"Nik?"

He doesn't look at me. "What do you want Rebekah?"

I slip my hand over his, which is clutching a handful of drawings. "I know you miss her, but-"

He turns suddenly and glares at me. "But what Rebekah? But what? She is my everything and I made her leave me! I fucking love her and now she hates me! Because I made her! You have no idea what this feels like! To know that I made her run away from me; that I made her hate me; that I am the reason she looked torn apart, weak and lifeless! Because of me!"

He rips the drawings apart, one by one, throwing them about the room in a fit of rage. He then abruptly fell to the floor, picking up all the pieces and whispering under his breath.

"_I'm sorry! I'll make you better I promise, I'll make you hole again. My love..."_

Oh Nik!

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Nik?"

He stops and turns to look at me. In the dim candle light I can see tears trickling down his face, his bottom lip quivering. "I miss her so much! I miss her so much" he cries to me.

I wrap my arms around him and hold him close and he sobs his hear out into my neck. "I love her so much! I miss her! It's all my fault... It's all my fault." He cries and cries and cries.

"Nik she still loves you!"

"No!" he screams. "I said things to her Rebekah, horrible things. I made her hate me!"

"She wouldn't have left if she didn't love you Nik. She thought you wanted her to go, she wanted you to be happy, even if that meant being without her. She went away for you, she knew deep down inside why you wanted her to leave, Nik. Here is still hope"

He says nothing, just breaths deeply in and out.

Moving quickly I take him to the bed; which is at least half clean and lay him down. He points to something. His drawings of her, smiling and happy when she was a human. I place them by his head, in his line of sight.

He smiles at them and places a hand over them. "Night, night my angel. I love you" he whispers to them and soon closes his eyes, falling asleep.

I've never seen him like this.

It's not the same Niklaus anymore.

_**Kol POV**_

"What was he thinking Rebekah? He could have just compelled her like any normal original would do!"

"He wanted her to remember him Kol" she glares at me, like I don't know a thing about love. She's right I don't, but I do know it's messing my brother up. "He wanted her to remember all their memories together even if she then regretted them."

I scoff at her words. He wants her to remember him, even now when she supposedly hates him.

"Anyway, what if he had compelled her; Esther would have gotten to her. She would have realised she meant something to Nik and used her as leverage in the plot. Now Nik has gotten rid of Caroline and she may now hate him, Esther will assume he cares nothing for her. She was probably listening in to their conversation anyway."

Bloody hell, she has a point. It does seem better that way.

But I hate seeing my brother like this. So weak and vulnerable.

I hope Caroline comes back soon, he needs her.

_**The next day**_

_**Elijah POV**_

"Has Niklaus come down yet?" I ask Kol and Rebekah as they sit at the breakfast table.

Rebekah looks us at me, sadly. "No... not yet"

I sigh. Damn our mother! Why does she hate Niklaus so much to watch him loose his mind all over again.

"Talking about me"

I shoot up from my chair and stand.

My ears do not deceive me; Niklaus stands there with a determined expression. Cleanly shaven; bathed; smartly dressed; sword at his side; what is he up to?

"Nik!" Rebekah runs over to our brother and hugs him tightly; he returns it but not as tightly as she.

Kol does the same and gives him a pat on the back.

"So" Kol speaks up. "You have finally decided to stop your wallowing?"

"Kol!" I shout.

He has no idea.

"Brother" Niklaus says to me.

II do what I've wanted to do for a long time. I hug my brother and to my amazement he returns my brotherly hug.

We let go and stand back from each other.

"I have come down, however for only one reason"

We all stare at him. Always a catch.

"I'm going to get Caroline back"

_**Caroline POV**_

I wake up later than normal. I'm normally washed and dressed at six o'clock, at its gone nine o'clock already.

I wipe the stray tears from my eyes. Crying in my sleep again, much like when I'm awake.

I can't stop thinking of him; his eyes; lips; humour; everything keeps rushing all back to me. I wish he had compelled me to forget. Is this his torture test? To see how long it take for me to crack. I cry every day until I think I cannot cry anymore, but then I always seem to burst again.

I remember all the times he made me laugh, smile, made love to me. I was always happiest when with him; he always knew what to do to make me feel better. But then I remember what his last words where to me and I cannot bear to think of him anymore, it is just too painful.

I stand slowly on wobbly feat and get washed and dressed quickly; before going out to find my breakfast.

I stroll down the stairs and I'm greeted by my new friend. A tall, handsome man with long hair and deep, dazzling eyes. He calls himself a ripper but I know better.

"Good morning Stefan" I greet.

"Good morning Caroline" he smiles at me.

**Sorry this took so long and sorry it's a bit morbid but I had to get the emotions across. Hope you like it and please review. Also please, please, please check out my new fanfic I've started called; Meet me in 1920's for more Klaroline! **


	13. Chapter 13 he's back

**Thank you for carrying on reading. I know it's been a bit boring lately but I promise it will get more exciting. I love to read your reviews, so please keep on reviewing! Thank you!**

_**10 years later (1886)**_

_**Klaus POV**_

Ten years I have searched for her and I have not achieved my goal of getting her back to me.

Where could she have possibly gone? She is only a baby and me; the original hybrid cannot find her! Is she well? Sick? Cold? Alone? Hurt? A slave? Courting? In love? Dead?

It angers me so much that I don't know where she is, who she's with and when she got there. How could she have just disappeared without a trace? I have sent many compelled men out to search for her while I was myself searching in a different area along with; Kol, Elijah and Rebekah. The originals together and still she is missing! That woman is infuriating! Surely she has heard word of us searching for her, so why has she not come forth? She is certainly strong and full of light – she would surely stand up and tell us to bugger off. However even when I hope she will tell me to bugger off I know she won't; I have damaged her too much for that. The look on her face when I spewed my lies – I have had the worst nightmares of my entire life dreaming of her face like that. I still cannot believe I said such things to her, If I could I would go back in time and do anything to stop myself from making such a grave mistake – but I can't, so now all I can hope for is that she will by some miracle forgive me and accept me back into her life.

That's if I can god-damn find her first!

I just sit here on my black stallion, looking out across the village below me, hoping that I will somehow find her here. I go to kick Shadow into action when I hear Elijah shouting for me, across the fields.

I turn my head and wait until I can finally see him, It's a bloody good job I have good hearing isn't it?

"What is it Elijah?" I ask him, and I know he can hear he irritation flowing through my tone.

He comes closer, panting – why is Elijah panting, very unusual!

"It's Caroline" he tells me, instantly capturing my attention. "She's been spotted"

Caroline?

"Where is she?" I demand, manoeuvring Shadow, to turn towards Elijah.

"Mystic Falls"

_**Caroline POV **_

That fool never gives up does he? Can't he just bloody leave me alone! Why does he even want to search for me? Does he want to hurt me again? With his foul words and his spiteful glares; I don't know if I can take another round. He totally cracked me and I can never forgive him.

Stefan has been good to me; he really is a very nice guy and better yet only see's me as a little sister – nothing more. Phew! It would be really uncomfortable telling him how my heart can never belong to anyone else than the man who tried to totally crush it and made me leave him without one look of regret. And I mean very awkward. Ha has helped me allot; giving me advice on how to seal my emotions so no one can read my expressions and hack into my thoughts. But her warns me constantly to not flip the switch and turn off my humanity. I ask him would this be a bad thing when I think about him; he tells me it would be, I wouldn't be myself anymore and he would hate to see me behaving like that.

I still think sometimes it would be better though; to no long feel the sting of his words; to no longer feel the ach in my heart when I remember his cold eyes and dispassionate expression bear into my core.

I told Stefan all about him. What he did do me and how he finally tired of me and made me leave. Stefan was outraged, swearing if her ever even caught a glimpse of him he would tear him apart, original or not, he would not be allowed to treat me in such a manor. It took allot for me to calm him down, not allowing any blood to be near him or her would turn into his ripper and go and kill anything he wanted in his powerful rage.

I still cannot believe he's a ripper. Sweet, kind, friendly Stefan – a ripper! It's just unimaginable. He tells me almost every day if he was ever to turn back to what he was I should run far and wide and never be near him until he was him again and it was safe. But I worry if he ever turned back, he will not be able to become my Stefan again.

I am ripped from my thoughts when an aggravated Stefan bursts through my bedroom door.

"Stefan what's the matter" he's covered in blood again. Human blood. He's been angry.

"I'm so sorry Caroline." He whispers.

"What? Sorry for what Stefan?"

"Hello my love"

I gasp and still. I don't remove my eyes from Stefan.

It's not.

It can't be. What the hell is he doing here? And why did Stefan let him in?

I look deep into his eyes and see his irises enlarged. Compulsion. That evil twat!

I finally glance up at him. He's breathing heavily, as though he has just ran across the world to see me; his shoulders are slumped as if he has just relaxed at the sight of me; his eyes hopeful, relieved and most of all tinted with sadness; his lips are parted as if he cannot believe it's me and he's shaking. Why so shaky Niklaus? Nervous?

"Leave us" He tells Stefan, who immediately did his bidding.

He locked the door behind him and turned towards me. He just stares at me, but I cannot bear to even glance at him anymore. What the hell is he doing here?

"Why are you here?"

"You know why" he tells me.

What?

"Do I? So you have come to damage me further with your hateful words and spiteful criticism, then?" I glare up at him, but I feel nothing but sadness. Why can't I hate him?

"No" he whispers and kneels down beside me, looking up at me with such love and sorrow I nearly break. "I love you Caroline"

I laugh, tilting my head back at the sound of those words coming from his poisonous lips.

"You love me? Well that is how you treat the woman you love isn't it; a stupid, pathetic, useless, ugly whore – yes those words really shout out as the words of a man in love! Do tell me, what do you say to those you despise – I love you so much it hurts me and I want to wake up to your beautiful face in the morning?" I spit at him. I see him quiver and tears rush to his eyes.

Good. No he knows what it is like to have someone you "Love" patronize you, just like he did to me.

"I do love you sweetheart. I didn't mean any of those words I said, I promise you. I was just scared-"

"Scared? Mr big-bad, I –will-kill-you hybrid was scared? Well isn't that a first!"

"Please" he begs me and grabs hold of my arms. "You have to listen to me!"

"Oh I did listen to you, My Lord. I listened to you completely and utterly crush my heart into a thousand pieces; destroying any chance I ever had left of finding love, with someone who actually had the decency to love me back!"

"But I do! I do love you! Please just hear me out! Please!"

"No!" he has to go. He has t leave. "Go now. I cannot bear to look upon your deceitful face or hear your venomous lies. Go now"

"Caroline, please-"he begs but I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear him build me up just to break me down again.

"No! Just leave... please" my voice trails off and I can no longer hide my tears. They slide across my face, leaving nothing but a trail of water down my face until the next one follows rapidly.

He sniffs up and I see him reach out towards my face, swiping a tear away gently, even though I can see his own falling from his eyes, quicker and faster than my own.

"I do love you" he whispers. "I am so sorry for what I did, please forgive me. I cannot live without you"

I shake my head. No! He won't d this to me again.

He sighs and stands to leave.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I glance at his retreating form.

But what I didn't notice was him coming back inside and make a dead line for me, until it was too late and my world went dark as he snapped my neck.

**Thank you so much for reading and please keep on reviewing, it does make me feel better when I get to read them. Sorry this was boring! **


	14. Chapter 14 one hell of a dream!

**Thank you for reading! Hopefully this chapter will be a bit more interesting for you all! Please review after you have read if you can. Thank you again!**

_**Caroline POV**_

Where am I?

I groan and massage my neck; it's aching like a broken heart. That bastard! How dare he do that to me, could he not just leave me in peace to mend my broken heart? No he has to tell me he loves me, beg me to return to him and then bloody snap my neck when I refuse him! Why did her do that? Is he that desperate to ruin my life all over again, that he would go to such extreme lengths to do so?

He will pay for this! I am going to make him weak, so weak that even a baby vampire such as me can break him down. Oh yes he will pay!

I sit up. Where the hell am I?

I glance around, taking in every feature, every detail; from the beautifully painted ceiling, to the glossy hard wood floor. Everything; the bed I'm lying in – fit for a king with its beautiful detail patterns, white wood, soft covers and long, delicate drapes. The chandelier hangs low, casting light all around the room; a love seat at the end of the bed with rose petals sprinkled here and there. A small coffee table rests in the centre of the room on top of a large patterned carpet, holding two glasses of what I can smell, blood.

Everything was the same as when I last saw it. Niklaus's room.

I fume in anger and quickly jump off of the bed, sprinting through the door, but I'm blocked by a transparent force, stopping me from taking a step out of the room.

Oh that bastard!

So he's gotten a witch to cast a spell on the room so I can't leave? Fine then I will just wait here, but that doesn't mean I have to be awake when he comes.

I smile to myself and quickly down both glasses of blood, before sprinting back over to the bed and jumping inside; snuggling up into a ball under the covers. I notice I'm wearing my dressing gown – another thing I will have to take my revenge on as I'm naked underneath.

I can use this time as a way to catch up on all the sleep I've missed thinking about him! Ha! I can play him at his own game!

I soon drift off to a sound sleep. Dreaming about walking across the beach at sunset, paddling through the shallow end, where the waves crash onto the sand. I smile when I feel the wind blowing through my hair and giggle to myself and start to run, twirling about like I haven't a care in the world.

I feel I presence in the room even while sleeping and I know it's him. Too bad, I'm asleep! You're going to a waiting quite a while!

I giggle in my sleep again.

_**Klaus POV**_

What a sweet sound it is, hearing her giggle like a small child in her sleep. If only that giggle was for me.

I can tell she has been up by the glasses of blood being drained and I distinctly remember filling them up for when she awoke. Which means she has purposely gone back to sleep just to make me wait and suffer. I chuckle. My Caroline!

I stroll over to her bedside and sit down next to her, stroking her hair out of her face and feeling her soft skin under my fingertips is almost too much to bear.

I sigh and gaze down at her beautiful face. And yes it is beautiful NOT ugly! I can't believe I said such things. I have surly ruined any chances of winning her heart back now I have kidnapped her, held her hostage and locked her into my room. But please let there be even a hint of a chance of her letting me back into her big heart.

I've made sure that her little friend; Stefan? Stephen? Sebastian? Was is? Any way the guy she was sharing a house with, doesn't even think about laying a hand on her in anyway and that she and he are just friends and nothing more. Because she's mine! And always will be!

She groans in her sleep and rolls over to the other side of the bed. III smirk – she always wanted the whole of the bed, and all the covers! I had ended up nearly falling off of the bed numerous times, cold without covers to keep me warm on the cold nights. But I had always just snuggled up close to her, letting her warm body heat up mine along with my cold heart.

But that can't happen anymore can it?

I shake my head and stand up to leave. But then I look back down at her and quickly decide before I change my mind. I strip off until I'm only in my under garments and climb into the bed next to her, snuggling close and wrapping my arms around her. I smile when she snuggles closer to me as well. I breathe in her scent, letting it intoxicate me while I still have the chance.

Because I know when she wakes up, she will be pissed!

**Three hours later. **

_**Caroline POV **_

I feel I warm hold around me, protecting me from the outside world with his big strong arms that never fail to reassure me that I'm safe from harm. I smile and roll over in his arms, It's a dream so what the hell? It's not like its real!

I slip my arms around his waist, still keeping my eyes closed. Immediately I feel the arms around me tighten, drawing me into his chest. And suddenly I feel lips on my own; soft, plump, tasty lips that take mine hungrily. I moan when his tongue collides with mine, sending shivers down my spine. I rocked onto my back, so he is between my legs on top of me. He begins to lift up my gown and as he slips his hands underneath he whispers.

"_I'm so sorry my love. Please forgive me"_

That breaks the spell. My eyes fly open.

Holy crap! This was not a dream.

I gasp and fly out of bed to the other side of the room. I glare at him as he sits up in the bed acting all confused.

"How dare you take advantage of me?" I hiss at min, drawing my night gown down so it's covering me properly again.

"If you did not notice love it was you who kissed me! I was just indulging in your offering" he states clearly unfazed by what just happened.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me?" I scream at him.

Oh it feels good to shout! I want to do that again.

"You break me down and then you rush me away again to try your charms on me again? Well my lord it will not be working this time. You can go to hell for all I care!"

"I have been in hell!" he shouts back at me, coming to stand right I front of me, only a step apart. "Without you everyday has been a living hell! Ten whole years I have searched for you and not a single glimpse of you! And now when I finally find you, you can't stand to be near me! So forgive me if when I finally get the chance to touch your sweet lips I grab on with both hands."

I laugh without humour. Oh he's good" I almost believe him!

"Come on Klaus you can't tell me that in ten long years you have not been romping with other women, in that very bed! Hell? More like heaven for you isn't it!"

"I have had no one since you. I only want you Caroline and I never will want another! Can't you god damn see that!"

I carry on laughing. Oh this is rich! Like he hasn't been with another woman! The man is like a magnet for all women, he draws you in with a strong force. Yeah right!

I suddenly feel a strong force, clasping at my neck, holding me tightly – so if I were a human, I would be gasping for breath.

I am thrown across the room back onto the bed and held down, so I can't move a muscle.

That bastard.

"You're going to have to listen to me now, Love"

**Thank you for reading! So how do you like it so far? Please review and tell me how you feel! Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15 pay back

**Here you go the 15****th**** chapter already; it seems only yesterday I started this. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one! **

_**Klaus POV**_

"What do you want from me?" she screams in my face as I hold her down.

Honestly? I want her love; I want her to be happy; I want her to be safe; and I need her to want to be with me. Now that Esther has run off somewhere I finally have the chance to get Caroline back; but how long will it be until I have to let her go again?; A year?; A month?; A week? Who knows?

But I will keep her safe while she is by my side. If I don't and she passes away, I will never forgive myself.

She continues to struggle, thrashing about – or trying to; she can hardly move with my grip pinning her down. And In a very interesting position, I might add! I'm cradled in-between her perfect thighs, my manhood thrust up against her crotch; making it stands to attention. I could take her right at this minute, but I know she doesn't want it – at least not now anyway.

"I want you! I want you to come back to me... I need you... miss you... I love you" I trail off into a whisper.

Her eyes harden at my confession, as though she either doesn't give a damn or she doesn't believe me at all. And I can't say I would blame her for either one.

"What kind of game are you playing? You nearly killed me once; do you expect me to wish to go through that ordeal again?"She hisses and starts to thrash around more forcefully this time.

I pin her harder; she's not match for me. I clasp a hand on her chin and force it up so she looks me dead in the eye.

"Do you still love me?" her iris expands as I compel her.

"Yes" she answers truthfully.

I smile brightly. She still loves me! I still have a chance!

She soon snaps out of it though and becomes even more furious as she realises what just happened.

"You, evil–godforsaken–scumbag–bastard!"

But I don't hear a word she says. She loves me still. She loves me still. She loves me still. I chant in my head. I have a chance to make everything right; if only I can convince her I love her too.

She continues to rant on and on about how I'm a bastard and how she hates me; when I suddenly can't contain it anymore, I need to do it. I tip my head down and take her lips with mine hungrily. She protests for a few minutes, un-relenting in her hatred towards me. But then I feel her soften up and gently kiss me back. I moan when out tongues meet and once again she bolts up out of our embrace and with my hold weaken- flees to the other side of the room and glares at me.

"How dare you! I may still love you but I will never forgive you! So it is just best if I leave now and if you are true to your word when you say you love me – you will let me go."

"No" I shake my head, making my way towards her. "I will never give up on our love! We are meant to be and you must forgive me, I never meant any of those things I said! I was scared my mother would have hurt you to get to me and I would rather die myself than see you dead because of me!"

"Then why did you not just compel me? Why torture me with heartbreaking words? Because that's what you did- you broke my heart! And I died inside when you spoke those words to me"

"Because I wanted you to remember me! I needed you to think of me – even if it was in anger or sadness!"

"So my pain made you feel better because you knew I would think of you?" she spits, disgusted at me.

I look down ashamed. Because she's right. It did make me feel better, being the monster that I am.

"There was another reason" I whisper.

"Will it make me even more disappointed in you?" She huffs, placing her hands on her hips, waiting for me to carry on.

"If I had compelled you Esther would have known I cared for you, so I had to make it look like I where just using you, so that she would think you where only a toy"

"And was I not?"

"No!" It's my turn to look disappointed. "I love you! I have loved you for eleven years, even when you thought I didn't even know of your existence I admired you from afar. I have always been loyal to you and I never wanted to hurt you! I love you for god sake!"

She shakes her head at me. She still does not believe me? God his woman is frustrating! But that is one of the reasons I love her.

"You told me you couldn't love" she whispers.

"I lied; I was confused as to what I felt for you. What can I do to make you believe that I love you?"

I am now standing just in front of her, looking deep into her eyes desperately. I clasp her face with my hands, stoking her cheeks with my thumbs.

"If you are true you will give me time. I need to think"

Then she backs away and leaves the room.

Time? Can I give her that?

_**Caroline POV**_

I leave the room and head to my old one. Here's hoping know one is occupying it.

Time I need time. But while I'm at it I might as well make him grovel! And he will grovel – yes he will!

I will not be a push over and I will not just let him back into my life because he says he loves me. If he wants me back, he will have to earn my trust again.

I soon reach my room and I smile when I see everything is the way I left it 10 years ago. I lock the door behind me and sit on the bed. I start to think about all the ways I will make him suffer.

Don't get me wrong I do love him! But he made me suffer, so I will make him suffer.

Tit for tat; as they say.

An evil smirk crosses my lips. He will need a lot of patience!

**Sorry it's a bit short but I wanted to have a new chapter for when Caroline starts her revenge. Please tell me what you think. Bye for now!**


	16. Chapter 16 what will it take?

**Here you go, hope you like it! Thanks for reading! **

_**Klaus POV**_

"Good morning" she greets as she enters the dining room.

I glance up to greet her, however I'm left speechless when I see her delectable form. I gulp, my mouth growing dry.

What is she doing to me?

She comes in here dressed in the most proactive dress in all of England; a dress that clings to every curve on her entire body; A dress that emphasises her small waist; A dress that forces those plump breasts up, so they're literally nearly falling out of the goddamn thing! I can see the tips of those luscious breasts and to add to my torture her shoulders are exposed by the shape and cut of the dress; revealing pale, fresh skin just waiting to be kissed and caressed.

I feel myself go hard to an almost painful extent. I haven't even thought about intimate relations since she had left, but now she's back again those thoughts are coming back to me; And more forceful than ever.

She watches me; gauging my reaction. When seeing that I am drooling and open mouthed staring at her special assets; she smirks mischievously and takes a deep breath in making those assets rise and fall.

Oh fucking hell the devil woman is going to drive me insane!

"Good morning" I finally choke out. "How did you sleep?"

She brightens up and turns to me smiling. "Oh I had a wonderful nights sleep! I slept like a baby... But I was a tad too warm with it being June and all so I slept naked most of the night. Oh it felt so good! The feeling of the cold air hitting my uncovered, hot skin! Oh it was marvellous!"

I visualise her in my head... lying their; naked, sweaty, panting, tossing and turning... the soft sheets falling of her sweet skin, revealing her fiery body.

Oh gods have mercy upon me! I beg of you!

Oh what the fuck is she doing stretching! Her head tipped back; her arms stretched out; forcing her chest outwards, pointing at me.

I close my eyes and take deep breaths in; trying to calm my heavy breathing.

Her image even haunts me behind my eye.

HELP ME!

"Are you alright My Lord? You look a tad flushed and your breathing is extremely unusual for someone who is dead!" she giggles.

Oh she is a vixen! She did this on purpose to get back at me! Well I can play at that game my darling!

I stand up and walk around the table to her chair.

"My Lord?" she asks confused as I slowly stride towards her.

I come up behind her and bend down to whisper in her ear. "I know what your doing"

She giggles and tries to look innocent. "What do you mean my Lord? I am doing nothing but sit here and eat my breakfast"

I chuckle at her. "Well if you are not trying to entice me with your wicked ways, why are you wearing the most revealing dress that has ever been made?"

I place my hands on her stomach and slowly trail them up. I bite my lip when I hear her breathing increase.

"Perhaps I thought it pretty..."

I go to slip my hands over her breasts when she suddenly stands up and walks to the door. A smirk written across her face as she opens the door then turns back to me and looks me dead in the eye.

"I'll see you soon Milord. I hope you have a pleasant day"

And with that she's gone; like a whirlwind.

I will get her back for this!

_**Caroline POV**_

I quickly run to my room and change this restrictive dress that doesn't let you breathe. It was worth it though – the look on his face; he was practically drooling at the sight of me! Letting him touch me added to my want of course but it drove him wild; touching what he can't have.

I put on a more comfortable dress and go to my dressing table; picking up the book I left here. I exit the room and quickly run through the hall ways – I don't want to Niklaus to know I have changed, now do I?

I slip through the back door into the main gardens. I always loved this place. It's so beautiful; so many flowers I so many colours making it look bright and vibrant. There's apple trees, blossom trees, hedges all home to the variety of animals that are found in this garden – weirdly!

I look for my favourite spot, underneath the furthest blossom tree – my own heaven.

I sit down in the shade and start to read in the peaceful silence. Only the sounds of the birds tweeting, the butterflies' wings flapping and the bees buzzing can be heard.

Oh I could just sleep right now. I lied when I said I had the best sleep – I kept tossing and turning; thinking of all the ways to make him suffer. But all I could think about was ripping his clothes of!

"I see you changed"

I voice comes from beside me, making me jump. I was so lost in my thoughts I never even heard him!

He lays there on his side, resting on his muscular arm with a huge grin on his face.

A thought pops into my head. "I was getting too many desirous looks! It was very peculiar! All those mean gazing at me!"

I see his expression change instantly to one of anger and jealousy. YES!

"Who!? I will rip their heart out!"

"Oh I can't remember there where a good few... Why does it matter?"

"It matters because you are mine!" he sits up and stares at me possessively.

I am his am I?

"I am nobody's! You gave up the right of calling me yours when you ripped my heart out!" I shout – how dare he! He has no right to posses me!

"I told you I never meant that! What will it take for you to forgive me?" he latches onto my arms and pulls me towards him; a look of determination crossing his face, his eyes pleading.

"I need to trust you!"

And that's when I storm off; heading back to my room where I can be alone and think.

What will it take for me to forgive him?

**So how was it? Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17 I still love you

**How do you think of it so far? I know last chapter was short but I was literally writing it at 12 midnight so I was tired, so sorry about that! Anyway here you go!**

_**Klaus POV**_

Where the bloody hell is she?

She's ten minutes late for evening dinner and I haven't seen her since our little spat in the garden. The little vixen is getting back at me for all the hurt I caused her by making me jealous of all those other men who got to look at her in that exquisite dress; making me want to rip the heart out of every person that even glanced at her in their lust – because she's mine! And only mine!

Everybody should understand that.

Thankfully neither Kol or Elijah saw her little escapade today; for that I am thankful – if any of my brothers even glanced at what was mine I would rip their hearts out and boil them so I could eat them later without a single ounce of guilt.

"Do we have to wait any longer? I am starving over here!" Rebekah; always the quiet one – Not! ; Speaks up to complain yet again.

I sigh irritated. Women. "Yes Rebekah she will soon be a part of this family once more. I made her suffer; the least we can do is wait for her to come to dinner"

"But you suffered too! It wasn't just her!" she shouts, loud enough that I know Caroline will hear it.

Bloody Rebekah! I won't have her ruin everything!

I stand up and shout just as loud. "And whose fault was that? Mine Rebekah – not hers! I could have just decided to compel her but no! I decided to hurt her! Ruin her! Bleed her with my words! I am the monster in this! I deserve to suffer! She did not... still does not"

She falls silent and just in time as Caroline barges through the door with a guilty determined look on her face. She stops at the entry. "Niklaus... May I have a word outside please?"

What does she want now? To tell me she's leaving? Please God don't let her be leaving!

I nod my head and follow her out of the dining room; shooting one last glare at the room – warning then to keep quiet.

I turn to her when I've shit the door; I refrain from kissing her or holding her in my arms as I know she doesn't want anything of the sot from me just yet.

"I just wanted you to know..." she begins looking nervous; taking deep breaths. "I don't think you're a monster – you're good; you just give the wrong vibe" she giggles at the end.

I give the wrong vibe? I shake my head and give a small smile.

She doesn't think I'm a monster! She thinks I'm good! Oh how innocent she is! But she has – you have; no idea how much it means t me to hear her say those words to me; to believe that I am somehow good... Me of all people.

Oh I love her!

I go to say thank you but she interrupts me – "So... shall we eat then?" and with that she's walking back into the dining room; leaving me standing there in the hallway for a moment – completely shocked and delighted at her confession.

I smile brightly and stroll back into the room. I notice Elijah giving me a hopeful smile; Kol wagging his eyebrows – the sex obsessed freak! ; And Rebekah acting like a sullen child – slouching in her chair and staring down at her empty plate.

Elijah clicks his fingers and the main course comes. Vegetable soup. Well it's not blood but I'll try. I reach for the salt to spice it up at little and brush Caroline's hand as she too reaches for it. An electric jolt zaps through me as our hands touch. I glance up at her and I know she felt it too as she shoots her hand away, blinking. Oh how I've missed her touch – her soft, silky touch.

I place the salt by her bowl. "After you My Lady"

She smiles softly and scoops up some salt and drizzles it in her soup before handing the salt back to me. "Thank you GOOD sir"

I smile at her emphasis on the 'good' and sprinkle my own soup in salt; before digging in. We eat silently, not even Rebekah or Kol say a single word. I glance at Caroline constantly and sometimes she catches me; but I don't look away, but bask in her little blushes when she does.

It goes down quickly and we soon arrive at our main course of the evening – and the last dead meal of the evening too!

Beef, boiled potatoes, peas, carrots, a side plate of eggs, fruit and glasses of wine for each of us to refill at any time we like. A feat fit for a king.

"So" Elijah pipes up "Have you travelled allot in your absence Miss Forbes?"

All eyes turn to Caroline, but she hardly notices and keeps her eyes on Elijah. "Not at all really I just stayed in the one area. However I did wish to travel, but sadly Stefan had a life there so I stayed with him as he was my only friend"

"Was he your lover?" Rebekah asks; obviously thinking Caroline and Stefan must have sleepy together over the years. To tell the truth so do I.

"No he was not" Caroline speaks calmly; not at all like she has just been accused of being a whore. "Stefan and I where only friends; we looked out for each other. But we were never intimate. I don't feel that way toward him."

I breathe a silent sigh of relive. She is untainted by no one but me.

"Well I bet our brother is glad of that" Kol smirks, staring at me daring me to lose my cool in front of Caroline.

"Indeed I am brother" I say calmly.

Caroline looks at me; assessing me – testing if my words are true. I think she believes me after a few moments and looks away again.

We eat and chat in light banter; well everyone except Rebekah – who hardly joins in the conversation at all. Still acting like a child like always. She is frustrating – but not as frustrating as Caroline. Every time I pay her a complement she smirks at me as if to say; I know what you're trying to do and it won't work!

Can't help trying my luck now, can I?

The servants take our plates a way and we wait a few minutes before desert enters.

"Hhhmmmm I feel like a blond tonight" Kol purrs wickedly, slouching in his seat.

We all chuckle but see him straighten up as the humans' entre. Two males and two females.

"Looks like we'll have to share Love" I purr in Caroline's ear.

"It seems so" she cocks her head at me raising an eyebrow. She knows I did it on purpose. I smirk at her as a brunette female servant comes to stand next to us.

"Ladies first"

She smirks at me before digging in. I join minutes later, feeling the toxic blood rush down my throat; feeling like heaven. Not as good as Caroline's – not even close. But still nice all the same.

We pull back together. And I can't resist. I look deep into her beautiful eyes and she stares back at me; still feeling the effect of the blood. The girl falls to the floor but we don't notice; all I see is Caroline. I lean forward so I'm hovering near her face; I dip my head low and lick the trail of blood from her mouth that's trickling down her chin. It tastes better on her skin.

I pull back a little before dropping a small kiss on her lips and before I know it we're kissing hard and fast; duelling with our tongues and fingers running through hair.

She pulls back suddenly and looks down in disappointment. And I know it's because she gave in and kissed me back instead of pulling away.

She rises up and mutters something about going to sleep and leaves the room hastily. Without even a glance back at me.

I stay there for a few minutes; just watching the door – waiting for her to come back.

But she doesn't.

"Pushed her too far again brother" taunts Kol.

"Kol!" Elijah steps in before I can rip Kol's heart out. "Brother you have to be patient with Caroline. She needs to trust you again. Give her time to do that and she will be yours again I swear. She loves you still... just... Be patient and don't do anything foolish" he tells me; giving me hope. I can always rely on Elijah to give me courage.

"Thank you brother"

And I know he's shocked at the words. I never say thank you. To anybody.

Well except Caroline but that's because I love her. I love Elijah too don't get me wrong. Just obviously not in the same way.

He nods and I leave the room; deciding to bid Caroline goodnight before she slips of to dream world.

I knock lightly before entering and then step into the room. She sits on the bed in her night gown –the one that shows of her stunning body in the candle light. She looks up shocked when I entre and almost scared of herself.

"I just wanted to bid you goodnight" I whisper.

A pause

"That's very thoughtful. Thank you"

I stroll over to her and kneel before her. I take her hands in mine and feel that jolt again. It's a heavenly feeling. I look up at her; letting her know I love her with my eyes.

"I know you need time... And I will give you anything you need if it will help me gain your heart again. I will be patient but please know I love you. I have always loved you and I never meant those things I said. Please... forgive me" I don't believe it. I'm actually crying. Me. Crying. This girl is doing something to me.

I continue. "I will wait forever if I have too; do whatever I have to... to make you mine again."

She doesn't reply, just stares at me and wipes my tears away. "Goodnight my angel" I lean in and kiss her forehead lightly. I stand then and go to leave the room.

However before I go to step out the door she whispers to me. "You will always have my heart Klaus. I love you still."

I smile softly and leave the room. My insides jumping for joy.

**How was it? Please review and tell me how you feel. I'm going to make Caroline tease Klaus a little more, but playfully not evilly – don't worry. But for now! **


	18. Chapter 18 So hot!

**So sorry for not updating yesterday I was so busy with family I just got in at literally 12 midnight! **

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I really enjoy reading them so please leave one at the end for me to read and if you have any questions I promise I will answer them at the beginning of my next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

_**Caroline POV**_

I giggle to myself as I go over the plan in my head. Oh I'm so evil and I don't care! Ha, ha, ha!

I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me! I was wicked yesterday but today I am utterly the devil in disguise!

I take the damp cloth once again and dab it across my chest, around my neck, along my face and pay extra attention to my breasts so water droplets begin to form there. I smirk and hide it behind a flower vase at the entrance of the dining room and pull out my fan to waft myself with.

I make my breathing become a pant; I then begin to waft myself with the fan and entre the dining room.

"I am so sorry I am late! I am just so hot! I could not move a muscle in case I fainted from this heat!"

He sits there alone in the room; mouth hanging open, tongue licking lips, chest heaving up and down and eyes glued to my watered down chest.

Perfect!

"Anyway forget me and HOT state... How are you this morning?" I ask innocently as I sit close to him on the table; my chest right in his face.

He doesn't look away from my chest and I begin to pant heavier; which must be doing the trick as he actually starts to drool!

I giggle and snap my fingers in his face but he still doesn't move from his trance. "Nik! Nik! Are you going to answer?" but he still doesn't notice as he begins to lean closer as a water droplet slides down from my neck all the way to in-between my breasts where it stays. Almost like the water wanted to tease him as well as he looks as though he wants to lick it off, slowly!

"Nik!" I shout and he finally removes his eyes as they come up to meet mine; blinking a few times to concentrate his gaze.

"Yes?" he whispers hoarsely as he begins to wipe away his drool from his chin.

"What is the matter? Oh I know... it's this bloody heat isn't it!"

"What?" he asks as he continuously glances down at my breasts.

"The heat! Why else would to think I am nearly fainting and sweat so much?"

He doesn't speak just stares at me like he wants to rip my clothes of. With his teeth. Lucky me! It's working!

I tip my head back; forcing out my damp chest and I fan myself and moan as the wind hits my skin.

"Oh that feels so good!" I moan seductively, allot like the moaning I do when rolling around in bed lost to pleasure. "God. I. Am. So. Hot!"

"W-w-wine?" he stutters as he holds up a large jug of the stuff; all without removing his eyes from me.

"Oh please! I might cool me down!" I giggle innocently and bite my lip.

I catch his gaze and realisation dawns in his eyes; as he smirks back at me and licks his lips.

He pours me a goblet and holds it to my lips, forcing me to drink. I do so and moan as I taste the blood mixed within the wine. Soon I have nearly drunk the whole goblet and he slowly removes it from my lips. However along the way he purposefully dripped a little wine on my chest.

"Oh no! I'm going to have to clean this up!" I stand to leave but he stops me and pulls me back to his chest.

He smirks down at me. "My pleasure!" he says wickedly.

Before I know it he's leaning down and licking the wine away with his tongue slowly. He moans and continues to lick away the no existent wine.

"Tastes much better off of you my dear!" he chuckles

"Mr Mikaelson!" I shout pretending to be outraged and step backwards. "I am a lady and you will not treat me as though I am a whore!"

He would normally see me as serious however I think he hears in my tone of voice that I am faking it.

"My apologies madam" he murmurs seductively, taking a step towards me as I take one back. "But you must know how hot body makes me feel!"

"How must I do? Please tell bad sir!"

My act would fool anybody. Anybody but him.

"By this" then he forces my hand away from my hip and gently clutches it to his hard cock. Oh it must be painful for something that hard to be trapped by such a tight pant.

He gasps when he feels my hand on him and goes limp in pleasure.

Hhhhmmmm I'm going to be really evil and tease him some more. I rub my hand along him and see his mouth turn up into a heavenly smile while letting out a sigh as he thrusts his cock into my hand.

"But you've been a naughty boy! So you don't deserve a treat!" with that I remove my hand and go to walk out of the door. That was until he crushes me against the dining room wall.

"What happened to giving me time?" I whisper huskily.

"That was until you tried to tease me! So really it's your own entire fault!" he chuckles and goes to attack my mouth.

When we are interrupted by a servant knocking on the door and barging in. "My Lord!?"

I push him away. Thank god for servants or I would have... oh I am weak! This will never happen again while I am still contemplating when to get back together with him.

This unfortunately means I will have to tone down the teasing! Damn! How will I get back at him now? I don't want to court anyone else; I don't want to sleep with anyone else; I don't want to be too far away from him just in case he starts to go wild again! Oh god!

I hear a low growl come from the original crushing me. "What do you want?" he spits.

Oh the poor by actually starts to shake and begins to stutter out an explanation. "M-m-my L-lord-d-d M-m-master E-Elijah says He n-needs your-r-r h-h-help"

Niklaus sighs, takes my arm and drags me through the door. He mutters something even so low even for me to hear! He barges past the boy and down the hall to the sitting room; Elijah sits there in his spot by the fire – a grim look on his face and a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"What is it Elijah?" he stomps over to his brother and sits down at the seat opposite him.

Elijah doesn't even look up at me when he asks. "Caroline... would you please leave us for a few moments please?"

"Of course" I say and walk out with one last glance at the two brothers. Niklaus stares at Elijah and Elijah just broods into the fire.

Hhhhmmmm what's going on?

_**Elijah POV**_

"What is it brother?" Nik growls out again as he leans closer to me.

I am guessing I interrupted something between him and Caroline, would I be correct? Yes well that is what I wanted to speak to him about...His relationship.

"I have discovered something brother that may come as a problem to you" I spoke quietly.

He leans further waiting for me to carry on. "It seems our mother has paid a visit to the banks while she had her short stay here."

"And how does that affect myself? Has she removed a large amount of money?" he gets up and strolls over to the liquor cabinet to pour himself a glass.

"She has put an end to our money"

He whirls around and throws the glass at the wall; his face red with rage at our daggered mother. "What?"

I nod grimly. "It seems our mother had a plan to make us poor as a church mouse. However... there is a clause in the agreement."

"What is it?" he spits and stands close to my chair.

I shake my head and look down towards the floor.

"Brother! What is it?" he shouts louder.

I take a deep breath in and sigh out long and hard.

"You have to marry within 3 months"

**How was it? Please review and again sorry for the delay!**


	19. Chapter 19 TELL ME!

**Here you go hope you like it! If you have any questions please leave a review and ask me Thanks! **

_**Caroline POV**_

I haven't seen Niklaus since last night at dinner and even then there was powerful tension flowing around the table. Not one person spoke – not even me – I didn't want to get involved in the family problems. I have enough difficulty dealing with one Mikaelson never mind four!

So here I am strolling through the vibrant gardens, on my own and pondering the many hurdles that may have arisen in the life of the Originals.

It couldn't be that bad could it? I mean – they are the originals – they can get over anything! Cant they?

I hear a snap and swirl around bearing my teeth at the intruder but relax when I see those piercing eyes and that trade mark smirk.

"A tulip for you my love... I remember they are your favourites" he says and tucks the tulip behind my ear; smiling at me all the way.

"Thank you my lord" I murmur.

He smiles brighter and motions for me to take his arm. I do so without hesitation and we begin to stroll along the pathway of the garden I was just following.

A peaceful silence stretches in between us – but it's not the awkward type where you have absolutely nothing to say to one another – no this is one where we just don't speak because we don't have to; we are comfortable with each other, as we take in the scenery.

It is magnificently beautiful!

"Not as beautiful as you, my love" he murmurs in my ear.

Can he hear my thoughts? He smirks again as though he can do exactly that! This is one weird man! But I love him because of it!

"My Lord my I ask you a question?" I ask hesitantly.

This can either go two ways. One – where he screams at me for asking and I run away crying and avoiding him for an entire month. Or two – he tells me what the hell is going on and I get freaked out and go speechless.

Who's voting for what? One or two? You pick and if your right... We'll your right! Good for you!

"What has been bothering you and your family these last few hours?"

He takes a deep breath and turns me to look at him. He's acting strange. His normal mischievous smirk has disappeared left with a thin, tight line; his forehead is creased into a frown with concern; his eyes don't glisten with humour and hunger – but are filled to the brim with worry and fright.

What the hell has gone so wrong that even the great and mighty Niklaus is scared? The only time I have ever seen him like this was when he came to visit me and come to take me back here. But this problem has got nothing to do with me has it?

He goes to say something then shakes his head as if to clear it; putting on a fake smirk. It doesn't have any of its normal... Sexiness in it!

"How about we go for a picnic and I will tell you all about it?" he tilts his head to the side and takes deep breaths in as if to calm himself.

A picnic? After what happened last time? I don't think so!

"I don't think... After the last-"

"I promise we will not be interrupted with any annoying brothers with life threatening news! I promise!"

"HEY! I'M NOT ANNOYING!" we hear Kol's shout of defence – he does sound like a little boy sometimes. But a cute, charming little boy.

We both laugh turning to face the window Kol has just passed and catch him stalking off to his room. I keep watching the window waiting for more rebuke when I feel a soft hand cupping my cheek and tender fingers stroking my skin.

"Please... just... come with me and I will tell you all" he begs in a low whisper, gazing into my eyes pleadingly.

I huff and give in. "Fine lets go get some food" why does he have to be to bloody charming? Why do I have to be so weak around him!

But we don't have to go anywhere, when Niklaus clicks his fingers and a servant comes forth and hands his a basket filled with goodies. Nik tells the boy to leave and takes my hand in his as he guides me to a spot in the garden we can be alone in.

"This is my secret hide" he tells me, that smirk coming back home.

Wait what? This is a dead end! Why are we going down here? I am answered by mu guide when he walks to the very end of the supposedly dead end and suddenly turn to the right.

How the hell didn't I find this?

A small gate blocks the entrance to the secret hide and as we step through I am met with a beautiful, calm, relaxing wonderland right in the middle of the garden; kept secret for only Niklaus to know.

I lone blossom tree stands in the centre on the small hide- in full bloom and little, pure petals scattered everywhere. Rose bushes, lily flowers, dandelions, buttercups, are spotted about around the small pond at the far right hand side of the opening – frogs and lily pads floating on top of their home.

Seriously how was this hidden from me?

Niklaus takes one look at my hanging - open – gob - smacked – mouth and smiles at me, lighting up his whole face.

"I come here to think about how to fix the problems to face" he tells me. He turns around and gazes at me affectionately. "And to think about the one I love"

I blush and look down at the floor! Why do I act like this around him? He does something to me, the evil, evil man! But he's not evil he's just a tad confusing. Actually forget the 'tad' part – he is utterly confusing.

He smiles brighter and takes my hand and guides me over t the tree. He sets down a blanket and motions for me to sit down. I do so and he sits down close to me. Very close. So that his cheeks is literally touching my cheek.

"Here drink some wine my dear darling" he says almost seductively and hands me a glass of blood red wine.

"Are you sure this is wine?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and take a sip.

He chuckles and leans into my ear. "Perhaps it has a little something mixed in. Just like the tasty one at breakfast yesterday morning. I remember how that tasted so delicious and mouth watering – and that was licked off your heavenly skin. Do you remember?"

I take a deep breath in to calm my nerves. He's doing this on purpose to avoid something. Hhhmmm not getting away with it that easily!

"Of course I remember you tease! But now would you please answer my question?" I force a hint of domination into my voice, making him smirk all over again.

"What question my love?" he asks innocently. Oh how he aggravates me!

I huff. "What has been worrying you and your family?"

He pouts and nuzzles up to me. "Can't we carry on where we left off yesterday?" he asks huskily. "Pleeeeaaaseeee!" and he begins to place hot, open mouthed kisses along my neck; heading south to my breasts.

I begin to shake and hold onto him for support. "Please...stop" but I don't want him to stop. And I can tell he knows from my tome of voice I don't want him to either.

He pulls me towards him; sitting me on his lap - making me thrust my chest into his face; which seems to please him a great deal as he buries his face there!

I'm lost to him and his wicked ways before it pops into my head again. That sneaky bastard! God I am so weak! I need to make him give me an answer now!

"Nik! Nik please answer the question!" I demand loudly.

"Kind of busy at the moment!" he shouts into my breasts making it come out almost inaudibly. And begins to chuckle into the kisses!

"Nik!" I push him away and he finally budges a look of annoyance flashes on his face. I slip my fingers through his hair and he purrs in delight, smiling again.

"What's up?" I ask him one last time.

He gazes up at me pleadingly. "Promise you won't get mad?"

Oh god what is it?! Is it that bad?

"Why would I get mad Nik?" I question nervously.

"Just promise!" he begs and holds me closer; almost crushing me!

"Okay! Okay... I promise now tell me!"

He takes a deep breath and gives me a small, nervous smile.

"We have to marry within three months"

Oh crap!

**So how was it? Please leave a review and tell me!**


	20. Chapter 20 1 month

**Here are the answers to all your questions. **

Draco-Harry-Lover-1 – He could but he really loves Caroline and wants to marry her so she is truly his forever. Besides if he married someone else it would ruin any chance he ever had of getting Caroline back – she would feel hurt and betrayed all over again. Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Caroline121 – Yeah he does. He only wants to marry Caroline! Glad you like it and hope you enjoy this one!

**Thank you all for reviewing! Hope I answered your questions to your liking! Hope you all enjoy! **

_**Klaus POV**_

She stares at me shell shocked at the words that have just passed through my mouth.

"What?" she whispers; still absorbing the news.

"We have to marry in three months" I repeat, leaning over and taking her hands in mine; slips my fingers between hers - curling them around them and squeezing.

She looks away as if trying to work out what was going on. She frowns and shakes her head; opening her mouth to speak but no sound comes out. She does this thrice more before looking at me as though I've gone mad.

"Where has this come from? Is this another one of you games? Because if it is..." she trails off with a murderous look; eyes sparkling with vengeance. She tries to pull her hands away but I keep them tight in my lap, tugging her back to me.

"I promise you I am true! I would never lie to you again my sweet, sweet love." I promise her, gazing into her eyes; begging her to believe the words that spring from my lips.

"Then please explain to me your words! They do not make sense! We must be married? What has happened that would rush us so?" She speaks as though I have finally gone round the twist.

"Elijah... he received some news about my mother's visit and what she decided to put in place while here. " I look at her before continuing, realisation dawning on her face and I know she knows that she has connected the sudden interference yester day with the problem at hand. "She had put in place a barrier which stops the whole family from receiving our money from the banks."

"So what does this have to do with getting married? How does this solve such a problem?" She asks me even more confused than before.

"There, however is a clause in the arrangement. It states thusly; if I marry my Love within 3 months then I receive full control of my family's money and expenses. Don't you see? My mother was cursing me! Teasing me! She thought I would never find true love with a woman who would love me in return! She knows that I am destined to walk this earth alone and her taking our money just curses me further – I would be poor and unable to get on in this world! But you change everything! You are my one true love! You are my saviour! We can be together forever happily married, with riches beyond your imagination! We would be happy for all eternity!"

She sits there not saying a word after my powerful speech about love and saviours. He looks up at me slowly – sadness clouding her eyes.

"Is that all I mean to you. A way out of losing all your money?" she whispers as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"No! No my love you must not believe that!" I beg her and the way she looks at me – I know she is having a terrible time believing any words that come out of my mouth.

"I love you!" I tell her; grabbing hold on her arms and shakes her gently as I pull her towards me.

"Then why do you know only want to marry me when you need to?"

"I have always wanted to marry you from the moment you returned! You just never gave me the chance to ask..."

She goes silent, staring into my eyes. I become entranced in her gaze and slowly begin to lean my head towards hers as she does the same. I gulp as I see her lick her lips in anticipation. Oh I want to kiss those lips. And so I do; tenderly and passionately; giving her room to pull away if she wishes. But when she doesn't I tug her towards me and crash her tips down on mine hard, as I duel with her tongue possessively.

We soon begin to moan into the kiss and I lay her down on the floor, climbing onto of her and wrap my arms around her tightly. She slips hers into my hair and starts to run it through her fingers; making me groan in ecstasy. I love it when she does that!

She pulls away suddenly and gives me a hard look. "You have a month to convince me you are not just playing with me and then I will make my choice."

I nod; anything to be with her. And convince her I will.

I kiss her one last time before finally ending the kissing for the day and begin to set out the food.

It was different from last time. There was nothing that could break us apart anymore and there was nothing that could ever stand in the way of me marrying my one true love.

We drink heartily and laugh merrily; feeding each other things as we go along. But the best taste is of her fingers, when they brush against my tongue as she feeds me; I moan and suck on them each time – causing her to giggle in delight.

It soon grows to hot though and we begin to pack away for an afternoon nap.

We stroll hand in hand, back into the mansion; not even noticing the glances we were receiving off of the servants as they pass us by. We don't care; all I care about is this month and how I am planning on getting her to know I love her.

"Well I had a lovely morning Niklaus, thank you" she tells me and leans up to kiss me lightly on the lips.

I groan and lean in for more but she giggle and walks into her room without a second glance. I smile when I hear her merry laughter fill my ears. It's the best sound in the world – her laugh is.

I dash up to my own room and lock the door behind me. I strip off in the heat and slip underneath the covers of the bed and soon fall asleep to the sound of her sweet, sweet giggles.

_**Dinner that evening**_

"So how did it go Niklaus? Did she agree?" Elijah asks me calmly but I know underneath that face he is just as scared as the servants down stairs.

"She agreed that I would spend the next month proving my loyalty and love for her... and then she will consent to marry me."

He smiles relieved and nods his head. "I am glad. You deserve to be together. Star crosses lovers"

I smile at the term and glance up when I hear Rebekah and Caroline entre in a low conversation.

He stop when they see they are not alone and smile at us like they have not done a thing that may perhaps be seen as suspicious.

"Good evening Niklaus, Elijah, Kol" Caroline nods to each of us, giving us a different know of smile.

Kol's – a polite; I know what you're like smirk. Elijah – a respectable; I look up to you small smile. And myself a huge, bright, shinning smile; that melts my inside.

I smile back at her with all my heart as she takes her place by my side.

Everything seems so right at the moment. There is only a matter of time before it all comes crashing down on me though. And I pray that day never comes.

**So how was it? Please let me know! Bye for now! **


	21. Chapter 21 games

Thank you all for your kind reviews! Really means allot to me!

beautyqueenforbes – I am glad you are enjoying and want to read this everyday! I try to update regularly but if I do update late I'm sorry! I'm not forgetting it something probably stooped me from doing so! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and look forward to read the next! Thanks for reviewing!

Caroline121 – thanks for reviewing again, I love to read your comments! I am going to write a wedding chapter, just not yet! It's a month away and he needs to woo her first! But when it does come I hope you enjoy it and it's what you've been waiting for!

Justine – he's going to pretty much do everything in his power to woo her but I think she truly loves him for him – not his money, so I am going to make her fight back when he offers her some gifts. Thanks for reviewing again! Hope you like it!

Coolgirl1015 - Thanks! Glad you like it! I have checked out your story and I really like it so far so carry on!

BlueBoxAngel – I love your comment it put a smile on my face! I would have him too! I love him!

Chetopat - I promise I will try to make it as epic as I can! It's going to be a couple of chapters before the wedding but not going to give away any secrets on when and how or why it's going to happen! Thanks for reviewing!

**Thank you all once again!**

_**Klaus POV**_

"Niklaus? Are you in there?"

I hear her voice shout my name and instantly shoot up out of my day dream of wedding bells, white gowns, sweet kisses and hot wedding nights.

God the wedding isn't even for another month – that is if I can prove my love to her (Which I shall) first!

I swing open the Library door and tug her in quickly, shushing her when she squeals in fright. "Rebekah is searching for me! I do not want her to find me; I am in no mood for her this evening"

Sweet Caroline guides me over to my chair and makes me sit. She then proceeds to stand behind the chair and massage my shoulders and back; making me sigh out in pleasure and totally relax in her arms.

"What is the matter? What is troubling you?" She asks in her own sweet way.

I shake my head. I can't remember now – I can hardly remember any chain of thought when she even passes me by and accidently brushes past me! Her touch is my heaven – the closets I shall ever get to the pearly gates.

She giggles when I start to purr, and begins to run her hands gently through me hair. I sigh again and tip my head back into her hands; a moment of weakness I shall only ever show in front of her. I close my eyes and get lost in her touch, smiling and purring as she helps me calm down.

I feel soft lips against mine and instantly kiss back. I know those lips of my Caroline – soft, plump, full and sweet. I try to deepen the kiss but she pulls back and giggles that sweet giggle of hers.

"And you called me the tease!" I remark – I'm not very happy with her rule of no intimate touches.

"I am not trying to rip your clothes of now am I? Besides I only want to try and see if you are able! We may share kisses but absolutely no sexual relations! Got it?"

"Absolutely!" I say with a grin and pull her to me; tugging her to sit on my lap and clasping her to my chest; to smother her in kisses – wet, sloppy, I-love-you kisses; all over her neck, chest, beautiful face and plump lips.

"Niklaus! Stop it!" she giggles like a school girl; trying to scramble off of my lap as I start to tickle her unrelentingly. But I know she doesn't want me to stop – not really; so I do the exact opposite to what she 'wants' me to do – I tickle her even harder and place quicker and hotter kisses upon her.

She screams and shouts in her fit of giggle; tears of joy and merriment drop from her eyes hastily and she can hardly breathe properly in such an excitement.

I catch her lips with my own and she enthusiastically kisses me back with a hunger that surprises us both. I cease my activities and wrap my arms tightly around her waist and glide my tongue across her lips; begging entrance to her sweet mouth. She doesn't hesitate to let me in and I glide past her lips and begin the dance of love with her.

We kiss passionately for a good half an hour before she decides to be mischievous and pulls back and sprints to the other side of the room; wearing her evil grin that always tells me when she's up to no good.

"What do you think you are doing, Love?" I ask her as she slowly edges her way to the door.

She acts all innocent, putting on her best, fake confused face. "Oh, nothing..."

I smirk at her. "Then why don't you come back here" I pat my lap. "It's getting cold" I pout.

"Hhhmmmmm... No!" she giggles then sprints of, away from the Library at vampire speed.

So she wants to be feisty today does her? Well I can do feisty! I grin wickedly to myself then go after her, searching every room and hallway along the way.

I don't find her anywhere in the mansion – not in her bedroom, not in my bedroom, not even in the parlour where she tended to go and hide when we played our games. Then it hits me. I know where she went the little minx! I laugh at myself and rush to the gardens and make my way to the 'shush! It's a secret area!' I grow slower as I grow closer; I don't want her to know I've found her – I want to sneak up on her!

I hear a soft giggle from within the hidden closure and smile warmly. She truly is an angel!

I open the gate slowly – so it does not make a sound as it opens and creep in, glancing around the garden just to make sure she isn't looking. I glimpse her; hiding behind the tree -waiting for me to find her.

I step on a twig – making it crunch and snap under my feet. I sigh as she looks up and spots me coming towards her and let out her sweet giggle once more and hides herself behind the tree and peeking out only a little to watch me.

I grin and step towards her, around the tree. She steps the opposite way – avoiding me and my itching to tickle hands at all cost. I chuckle at her antics and follow her around the blossom tree; faster and faster each time until we are practically running around the thing so fast everything around us becomes bleary.

She laughs and tips over; but I catch her in my arms and hold her close, as I gather her to my chest and fall to the ground. We pant as we lay there; she lying on the green grass on her back; her eyes closed and me; on my side looking down at her – my arm around her waist as I take her all in.

My perfect blond angel oh heaven above. What did I ever do to deserve such a person as my sweet, beautiful Caroline? Nothing that's for damn sure! But I push myself loathing thoughts aside for now when I see her dazzling blue eyes open; they still never fail to render me utterly speechless – she is my favourite sight in the whole world!

"A good chase my sweet... But I found you in the end" I tell her and pull her close to me, slowly.

"Yes you did, didn't you?" she smiles up and me and wraps her arms around my neck.

I lean in close and whisper in her ear. "And I always will" and our lips meet in a wild frenzy of passion, lust and love. The desire to rip each other's clothing off and taking each other until the owls hooted – was far to forceful that you could ever even imagine!

We moan into each other's mouths and roll over so she is lying on top of me; she starts to trail kisses along my jaw and neck making me moan and groan at the ecstasy of feeling her soft lips upon my skin.

"Nik! Caroline! Dinner in five minutes! Be ready!" Kol shouts for us and we break away sighing at our last moment. We will never be able to kiss for more than ten seconds while they are around! Nor will I be able to achieve my goal of wooing Caroline if they persist on interrupting can I?

God why have I not just daggered them already? I don't fucking no! Is it because I actually perhaps love them? I don't want to be alone? I am scared of being without one person that may actually love me for me? I don't bloody know! All of the above?

No matter anyway time for dinner!

**How was it? Please leave a review and tell me! Sorry if it's too short!**


	22. Chapter 22 Kol POV

Sorry for the delay – I have been so busy with school work I just haven't had the time but I hope this makes up for it!

BlueBoxAngel – Hello and thank you for reviewing! I am glad you are enjoying the story and I promise to keep writing until this is done! I know I wish I where her! Ha, ha, ha!

_**Klaus POV**_

"Goodnight my beauty" I whisper into her hair as I hug my beacon of light goodnight.

"Goodnight" she yawns back to me, her words coming out all breathy and husky. I smile at her and lean in to kiss her forehead affectionately.

"I will see you in the morning" I tell her and she nods her head and opens her bedroom door and steps inside with another tired smile sent my way.

I sigh in peace. God I love her! And I'm going to have her soon – the best part of all! All I have to do is prove my love and of course will as my love for her will allow me to do anything I possibly can.

I stroll to my bedroom – stopping of at my gallery to gather my drawings of the blond beauty now lying in her bed fast asleep. (I can hear her breathing become slower from here. I don't want her to be hurt so I keep a look out) I look through them and pick out my favourite – the one where she is laying down on the flower covered grass in our secret hide; her eyes closed as she falls asleep soundly, her eyes spread out along her sides. The beauty of the blossoming flowers is no match for the beauty of the newborn vampire.

When I gather them all together I flash to my room and place them all on my bed before going to lock the door and lighting the candles around the room. I undress to my undergarments and sit up under the covers of my bed; as I begin to fantasies of our future together as I flick threw my drawings. I imagine myself holding her at night – telling her I love her and kissing her a goodnight; waking up to her every morning – maybe even having morning sex! No not sex – we make love, it's more than sex; spending every waking moment with her – laughing, dancing, making love, kissing, hugging, desiring, loving – forever.

I blow out the candle and slip into a wonderful sleep in which we are already married and are living our happily ever after.

_**Kol POV**_

God my brother is annoying! All lovey dovey with his wife to be. And we all know they will end up together – it's the ultimate fairytale; just with a few twists and turns along the way. And there probably will be more issues that will keep them apart – but my brother never gives up! And I mean never!

So you see they are bound to get together sooner or later.

I must say Caroline is a very beautiful lady – hell if my brother had not got to her first I defiantly would have! But my brother has claimed her and if I even tried to seduce her =

I know Caroline enough to know she would turn me down flat and probably slap me.

My brother would rip my balls off, my throat out, along with my heart!

So as you can see I am at a dead end!

God those two! Every time I look up all I see is the pair looking deeply into each other's eyes as if they wanted to rip each other's clothes of tight there right then! And I'm all for my brother getting some action okay – just not when I'm in the fucking room okay!

God what if I walked in and they where...

Yuck! I shudder at the mere concept! Seeing my brother naked... I nearly throw up and end the thought immediately – Now Caroline naked... I didn't mind that one bit!

I chuckle to myself.

If Nik knew I was thinking about his loved in such a way he would surly dagger me! And that is if only he was being merciful!

I love my brother and I love to see him happy – just please Niklaus; DO NOT DO IT IN FRONT OF ME! PLEASE!

_**Caroline POV**_

I awake with a huge smile on my face, remembering my night's dream.

Oh it was so romantic! Me and Niklaus where dancing under the stars at midnight on the night of our wedding. He twirled me about and lifted me into his arms as he whispered to me how much he loved me and would carry on doing do until the end of time.

I sigh in contentment and swish the covers away from my body and rise to get ready and washed up. I fill a quick bath and bathe in the luxurious hot water - hell I don't miss the cold baths I used to get as a maid! As soon as I am finished I dry myself off and start to dress and prepare for the day.

I hear a knock on my door and I instantly know it's Nik.

"Caroline my love, are you ready for breakfast?" He calls out to me.

I open the door in response and give him my brightest, biggest smile – the one I only give to Niklaus.

"Good morning!" I breathe happily.

He smiles his glorious smile back to me. "Good morning sweetheart!" He sings songs and pulls me into his embrace and places a sweet, soft kiss on my lips.

We both moan when our lips touch and the sweet, soft kiss that was intended was now turned into a hot and passionate, earth spinning kiss that neither of us wanted to pull away from.

We break away after a few minutes of heated kisses and smile to each other while we giggle and chuckle together.

"How are we supposed to go down to breakfast when you two can't go without humping each other for two seconds?" We heat Kol shout from where he was retreating down the hallway grumbling to himself along the way.

"Sorry Kol!" I shout back to him – not at all sounding apologetic; because I'm not!

"Yeah whatever!" he shouts back and carries on down the hall.

Niklaus chuckles and looks down at me and bumps his forehead with my own. "You know he's used to us by now. He doesn't need to be apologised to! He does it all the time with his ladies!"

"I suppose so! Now come on I'm hungry!" I whine and drag him down to the dining room to have breakfast.

We all sit in our usual spots and dig in silently. It's awkward. I mean you could literally cut the tension in the room with a knife!

"So Caroline" Rebekah suddenly speaks, tearing me away from my thoughts. "I was wondering if we could take a trip into town today. We haven't had a time to bond and I would like to get to know you better!"

I smile at her attempting to get along with me. "Sure Rebekah I would love to!"

She smiles back as if relived. "Great! We shall take the carriage"

I nod and I feel Niklaus lean towards me to whisper in my ear. "I thought we were going to spend the day together?" he moans and takes my hand in his which is resting on the table. He strokes my palm enticingly.

I smirk but before I can answer Rebekah does for me. "Nik you got her all day yesterday! It's our turn to spend time with our future sister in law!"

I giggle to myself and Niklaus turns to glare at his sister.

He is so cute when he's frustrated.

_**Please leave a review! And get back to me! Thanks for viewing!**_


	23. Chapter 23 not the same but better

Justine – **Hello and thanks for reviewing again! Glad you are really enjoying it! Klaus is going to find his doppelganger – which kind of links into Caroline and Klaus's relationship – nothing happens with him and Elena just at that time will be a biggy for Klaroline. They may meet they may not – not giving too much away! **

_**Rebekah POV**_

"Oh believe me; you haven't seen clingy yet! He will become so much more when you are married!"

"That's if he can prove his love"

"He's Nik – he would do anything for you!"

Caroline and I are strolling through the market at all the goodies we could buy. Strawberries, Chocolate, grapes... Those things I only eat when I feel I have been good!

We soon walk past the jewellery stalls and I see Caroline eying conch pearl and diamond necklace; made with gold and silver.

Very Caroline! Plain; but pretty.

"Shall we buy it?" I go to fish the money out of my purse.

"What? Oh No! Please it is far too expensive!" she exclaims and catches my hand just before I hand the man the money.

"Money, my dear is of no consequence" I tell her and once again try and hand the fellow the money owed.

"No! I don't want it! Please let's just move on" she begs, looking pleadingly into my eyes.

I finally relent with a huff and stuff the money back into my purse. I nod, "Come on" I link arms with her and carry on our walk around the market.

"Shall we buy some lamb for a stew tonight?" I ask Caroline.

She looks at me aghast. "In this heat? I would melt!" she giggles.

I join in and nod my head in agreement. "You're right... How about we get some nice wine? I am getting sick of the old stuff; it's nice to have a change"

"Sure! But don't let Nik hear you say that – he loves that wine!"

I roll my eyes – she knows my brother well! He does love that bloody wine. That man could instantly tell the difference if we switched it.

"Well he will just have to deal with it! I want something new, so we are having something new!"

_**Elijah POV**_

"Brother will you stop pacing? They will be back shortly!"

"What if they're not? I am supposed to be wooing her and I can't even spend the day with her!"

I sigh at my brothers antics; he defiantly loves the girl – I can tell you that! He paces around the library constantly and repeatedly runs his hands through his hair – making it messy.

"If you continue to smoother her like you does she will grow tired of being stalked around! You need to give her space and time to think"

He sighs and nods but instantly perks up when we hear the carriage pull up and the main doors open. They where back.

Klaus is no longer standing in front of me – but running over to the doors to great the no longer absent Caroline.

"Caroline!" He beams at the blond and sweeps her off her feet and into his arms – swirling her around.

"Seems like someone missed me" she giggles sweetly.

She has no idea!

She looks over to me questioningly; "What's going on?" she mouths.

I smirk and shake my head. Just Nik being a worry!

After a long while he lets her go – but takes her hand and leads her to the parlour.

"Come on lets have some tea and you can tell me what you bought" he tells her completely ignoring myself and Rebekah.

She just shakes her head and sighs.

We all agree – Niklaus is a different man with Caroline.

_**Kol POV **_

I look across the table at my love struck brother and the cheeky blond beside him – chatting away to each other; Niklaus hanging off her every word.

I shake my head and fill my goblet up again.

I have to admit I am jealous of Niklaus – Not only due to Caroline but because he has fallen in love with a woman who loves him.

Why can't I find that?

I mean I am no less handsome than Niklaus or Elijah; am I? I am just as kind as Elijah – when I want to be anyway! And I am just as much as a bad boy as Klaus! So what the hell is wrong with me?

Is it because I've never really taken the time to get to know the women I fuck? But then again if they let me fuck them without a word of protest then they are not worth my time – they are just whores!

I want a challenge! I want what Nik has – a girl that doesn't give herself up quickly but when she does she blossoms into something spectacular.

I sigh into my gulp of wine! It tastes funny! Rebekah has probably changed it! She has been banging on about it for weeks! God she can be annoying – her and Elijah; the always wise and truthful Elijah. He tells me I will find love soon but if I haven't found it now when will I?

I shake my head and stand up to leave – to bed. Alone to think if what I actually want.

_**Klaus POV**_

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" I ask abruptly as we stroll down to our rooms.

She turns to look at me, rage filling her eyes. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting"

"No! I mean... I just want to be close you. I just want to hold you. I haven't for so long and I need to now! Please!"

She looks down towards the floor before glancing nervously back up to me. I sense her about to shake her head and I grasp hold of her hands quickly; pulling them in for a kiss.

"Please. Nothing will happen but sleep! I promise you!"

She looks around, biting her lips as she gazes at me uncertainly. She huffs and turns to open the door. "Fine but just for tonight!" She growls at me; but I can feel the nerves flowing through her voice.

I smile and bounce into her room and jump back on the bed – god I didn't think I'd get away with that!

"But no funny business!" she points her finger at me as a warning. I nod eagerly and run back towards her.

"Fine! As long as I get to hold you and kiss you goodnight!" I sing song merrily. Oh this is a good day!

I am grinning like a small child on Christmas day! I can not relax I am so excited!

"Do you want to change first my love?" I ask like a puppy following its owner.

"Sure" she nods and walks behind the dressing screen. I hear her remove her dress and can't help but suppress a moan as I imagine her naked body. I would give anything to see her in such a way once more! It's been far too long and I have had no one since Caroline and the day it went all to hell.

I feel myself harden and stiffen. Oh gods help me!

I strip off until I am almost naked; only in my under shorts. I gasp and quickly get underneath the covers – if she sees me hard and alive she will throw a fit and defiantly throw me out! I wanted this for so bloody long and I won't give it up because I can't control my body functions.

She glides out from behind the screen and I hear her inhale fast. I frown and follow her eyes to my naked chest. I smirk.

It seems I affect her just like she affects me!

"See something you like my love?" I tease her. "I know I do" I lick my lips invitingly.

She shakes her head at me and rolls her eyes; as if to say – 'same old Nik'.

I smile once more and she steps towards the bed and carefully gets in; laying her head on the pillow stiffly.

This will not do!

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her gently towards me and rest my head against her chest. She instantly reciprocates and wraps her arms tightly around me; her hand going to run my hair through her fingers. I moan in pleasure and snuggle into her; breathing in her scent deeply.

"Goodnight my Caroline. I love you" I whisper and gently begin to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Nik. I love you too"


	24. Chapter 24 Kol wants somthing

_**Caroline POV**_

Hhhm... I feel Nik nuzzle my neck, trailing kisses along the way. I smile and turn to face him; opening my eyes.

"Morning my sweet" He murmurs, smiling sleepily and wraps his arms around me securely.

"Good morning" I sigh and snuggle up to his chest in his arms. "What is the hour?"

"Nine thirty"

"What!?" I shout and scramble out from beneath the covers and rush over to my closet. I need to start getting ready now or the day shall be wasted! Why did I sleep in so late? He is a bad influence on me!

"What are you getting up for?" He wines and pouts. God he cannot be resisted when he makes that face.

_Don't look him in the eyes! Don't look him in the eyes!_

"If we don't get up now we won't get up for the rest of the day! I am normally up at six o'clock... you are such a bad influence!"

He smirks. "Perhaps it isn't a bad thing we don't get out of bed..." He suggests looking around the room as if he was innocent! Ha! Niklaus innocent! Don't make me laugh!

I glare over at him; only causing him to bite his lip and pout again cheekily. "Come back to bed... Please!" he wines and flashes me those adorable, sweet, irresistible puppy dog eyes that never fail to capture me.

"Don't give me that look!" I tell him bravely but he just notches up the cuteness and tilts his head to the side.

Oh god... I am not going down!

"No! How about we get dressed and have breakfast just you and me? Hhhmmm?"

He stops the puppy face and looks as if thinking for a moment before his eyes light up once more and he bounces up.

"Okay! But hurry up I am hungry... I will come for you in fifteen minutes!" and with that like a whirlwind he's gone; speeding to his room to dress.

Jesus he's just like a giant puppy when he gets excited!

I sigh and get on with washing and dressing as fast as I can. I am just about to fasten the corset when Nik barges into the room.

"Nik!" I shout and cover myself up with the dress.

Does he ever nock?

He smirks. "Sorry lovely I am just so excited... need any help?" he looks hopeful. This does not look good.

"No..." and I try to do the corset up again but fail as they get higher and higher.

He chuckles and strolls towards me. "Turn around" he tells me.

I huff and do as he says – control freak!

He does the corset up quickly and tightly before lifting up the dress I had picked out and shook his head in disgust.

"To plain!" he winces and throws it back into the closet and comes out with a swirl printed ivory and baby blue short sleeved dress. "Try this!" he enthuses and thrusts it towards me.

I huff at his bossiness and shuffle into it – all the while blushing from the feel of his eyes burning into me as he watches me closely.

When I stand tall and twirl around he smiles brightly and nods his head. "Yes! You look as beautiful as ever my queen!"

Queen? Yeah right! More like penniless servant.

He raises an eyebrow at me – as if sensing my thoughts – daring me to argue.

I keep my mouth closed and look down towards the floor; I don't want to have another argument about this. "Shall we just go down to breakfast then?"

He sighs and takes my hand to start to lead me down to the dining room.

Finally a meal we are spending alone. This will be great... if he can keep his hands to himself...

"How did you sleep last night?" Niklaus asks me when we are just tucking into the meal.

He tries to sound neutral; as if just asking for polite conversation – but I hear the twinge in his tone that tells me he is far more interested than he lets on.

"I slept rather soundly. Better than I have in a while..." I answer truthfully.

He grins boldly; flashing those sharp, white teeth as he does so. He has such a beautiful smile.

"Me too!" He tells me giddily. "I have never slept do soundly in these past years since you left me"

I feel a twinge go through my heart and I look down at my bread and fruit; suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore.

"Hey" he says softly and take my hand in his and squeezing it. I look up into his eyes – they are filled with guilt and pain. "It's my fault... I did it to myself. Please don't look so sad." He implores me.

I shake my head. "I should have seen-"

"No!" He cuts me of. "What I did was unforgiveable. I should have not said those words even though they meant nothing – only an ill advised plan to keep you safe. It was made so you did not see through it – I had put all those worries I knew ran through your head into reality. It is my own fault I have spent these years alone... Not you"

I sigh. "I missed you. Well the good you – not the bastard that ripped my heart out that is!" I giggle meekly.

He smiles but it seems forced. "I missed you too. So much..." He whispers huskily. "I dreamt of you; thought of you; wished for you; drew you every waking second... I love you so much. Never leave me again." He pleads, as I see the tears rush to his eyes.

My heart crumbles as I let my own tears spill down my cheeks. I lean over to cup his cheek with the palm of my hand, softly. "You where constantly with me too. I will never leave you again if you do not leave me too!"

He leans into my hand and clasps my hand to his cheek as if it is his life line. "I will never let you go again. No matter what I will always be with you... Forever, together."

I smile and lean in towards him to plant a sift, swift kiss on him lips. He gasps against my lips and claps the back of my head in his palm, keeping his lips securely against his – deepening the kiss. He trails his tongue along my lips and I let him in instantly and we both moan in sync as our tongue dance together. He runs his hands through my hair and I tug on his shirt – bringing him closer to me.

We hear a chuckled come from the head of the table and we both gasp and pull away from each other. I feel my cheeks flush red. Why does this always happen?

"What is it Kol?" Niklaus growls at his younger brother.

Bloody Kol! Again!

"Alright! I didn't mean to do it then brother! I know how much you want to have this alone time..." he smirks.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Then what do you need Kol?"

"I want you to tell me about a girl that is employed by us." He tells me with a cheeky grin on his mouth.

"And what is her name?" I ask perplexed.

What does Kol want? Trouble, most likely.

"I believe her name is... Bonnie Bennett."


	25. Chapter 25 Bonnie's warning

_**2 hours ago**_

_**KOL POV**_

I need a snack. I tasty snack that makes me feel powerful and badass when they beg. I need a human. Of course we have a wide range of humans here; from maids - to cooks, in all different shapes and sizes – and not to mention tastes.

I take a step forward to the servant's quarters when a whiff of purely fantastic smelling blood caught my senses. _God that smells delicious!_ Where is the unfortunate delectable creature that has caught my special attention? I track her scent and it leads me along many corridors and hallways – up many flights of stairs until I get to Rebekah's room.

I frown and push open the door to see the room is only occupied by a cute little servant scrubbing away at the floor. I chuckle to myself then stop. She seems... odd. What is it? She's not a vampire... not a wolf... so that means she's a... Witch.

Why didn't anyone tell me a witch had been working in my house? Is it not my right to have knowledge of who has been cleaning my bloody room? I smirk a little. So, perhaps she's cleaned my room... did she see anything she liked in there? Or perhaps she is one of those who used to take out the dead corpses in the morning after I left.

I think she heard me chuckle because she suddenly looks up right at me, catches me staring at her with my best sexy smirk – and rolls her eyes and goes back to scrubbing! What the fuck? Maybe she doesn't recognise me... or perhaps she does?

I keep the smirk on my face and strut forward so I'm standing three feet away from her. "Perhaps I should introduce myself, my lady" I say in a confident tone. "I am Lord Kol Mikaelson. You are...?"

She sighs irritably and doesn't look up from her work. "Bonnie Bennett Milord and I know who you are"

"Oh" I say little taken aback. What the hell is happening? All girls are usually all over me – even the ones that know I'm going to drain them! So what the fuck is happening? Am I losing my touch...? No, that can't be it! I can't believe I even doubted myself!

"Do you need anything my Lord?" she asks me duly – obviously tired of my intrusion.

"Yes. I believe you can..." I smirk again and leer down at her; hunger clouding my eyes.

She stops but still doesn't look up. "Don't. Try. Anything. Milord." She warns darkly and it makes me chuckle that such a small creature would talk to me as such.

"Oh come on love, I don't mean any harm. Well... perhaps I do but... If you come willingly I will let you have the ride of your life first"

I know I said I wanted what Nik has, but there's no harm in one last fling to go off with a bang – is there?

She sighs again and stands up to look me square in the eye. Dare devil I see. "Listen because I don't give a shit whether I work for you or nor – I will not be sleeping with you. Now or ever. So please leave me to get on with my work before I do something I may regret." She tells me gravely.

I smirk – she won't get away that easily – and step forward to touch her arm. But a piercing, god awful pain shoots through my skull – causing me to clutch my head and fall to my knees; screaming in agony.

"Leave. Me. Alone" she warns and the pain stops all of a sudden and I collapse on the floor panting.

Bitch.

I stand up cautiously and slowly walk to the door – giving her the evils all the way.

I turn back just before I leave. "I never give up on what I want." And then I close the door behind me – ignoring her eyes roll as I go.

God what a bitch. I like it! She's a feisty one; someone that won't take my crap so will fight back; someone that wont sleep with me so refuses to – even though I am stronger; someone who is not afraid to use her magic on her employer if she has to. This is the kind a woman I like!

What happened in there was just plain weird! Women usually go wild for me. so what is different about this girl? Hhhhmmmm... I need information. So how do I get it?

Caroline!

She used to be a maid – so she is bound to know how to converse with other maids and know how to gain their trust! But the witch would know I sent her for info. Still no harm in trying.

I listen out for Caroline.

I hear her talking with Nik about the night's sleep – they sure slept in late. I wonder if he got some. No, he didn't – I would have heard – just like the times before – god they are loud!

Of to the dining room I go!

_**Klaus POV**_

"Kol, my fiancé is not going to help you seduce a Bennett witch!" I growl at my pleading brother – who is failing to give the puppy dog eyes to Caroline. I should know when those eye fail – I am the master of the puppy dog eyes!

"But why?" he whines and I close my eyes with a sigh. He never gives up. "Like I said before – you only want to sleep with her. Why don't you just go find another whore to give you want for tonight and then kill her like all the rest?"

"What's changed Kol?" Caroline asks patiently – she seems to be coping allot better than me. But I can see the curiosity lurking in her eyes and I must say I am quite the same. What is it about this witch that intrigues Kol so?

Kol sighs and looks down at his hands. "I don't know. She's feisty and refuses at all to sleep with me. I like that. A woman who doesn't do as I say."

"I know how it feels" I draw and glance at the blond beside me. she sends me evil daggers; daring me to say it again. I smirk and look down at my hands no – I know she would kill me otherwise. She slowly turns back to Kol – who is now looking at me in half pity, half humour.

"Who's the alpha now brother?"

"Fuck off Kol" I growl.

He smirks bigger but stops as he sees Caroline's glare on him – almost as if to say "He's mine to mock not yours!"

"Anyway..." Caroline intervenes firmly. "What do you want with her Kol? I don't want to help you with this girl only to have you rip out her throat and break her heart. An angry witch is a dangerous witch. Especially a Bennett witch."

He sighs and shakes his head. "I don't know what I want from her" he drawls sadly.

Caroline gives him a stern look. "Well I would think about that before I act rationally."

Kol looks disappointed but nods anyway before standing up and walking out the room; grumbling about women.

I chuckle again and Caroline gives me a look.

"What?" I ask, giving her my best fake, innocent look.

"You could at least help him out a little! He is your brother."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help him. Talk to him of love and relationships. He needs help. He wants to be happy but he's stuck in this adolescent body that only drives for sex! He needs guidance. Just….. Be a brother to him."

I sigh and lean over to peck her on the lips. "Fine." I say and kiss her again. "But just for you"


	26. Chapter 26 work a little

_**Klaus POV**_

"Kol... Women; they... well... They don't want to be just a simple fuck. They have to seem needed; wanted. Well not unless the woman is an utter whore. Now I'm not saying go out to the witch and declare fake love for her – but you have to spend time with the girl – and not be a total jackass"

"So you're saying; I have to be nice; I have to be kind; I have to be patient and I have to keep her! Where is the fun in that?"

My whining, irritating brother screeches with a horrified, disgusted look upon his face as I tell him he actually has to court the girl. What is wrong with him? He nags and nags and nags about how much he wants this girl to me and my soon to be fiancé; telling us how this girl may be his 'one' to settle down with. And now he is fucking moaning about staying with her!? He is fucking delusional!

"Kol, you have been droning to us for god knows how long about this girl and now you aren't interested enough to just get to know her before you try and seduce her!"

"Hey!" He shouts offended, placing a hand on his chest for effect. "I don't _try_ and seduce women... okay, I succeeded is seducing _all _women! No one can resist my charms!"

I roll my eyes and let out a long calming sigh – god he is one cocky bastard. "Of course they can't kol, but back to the main point – the Bennett witch. Do you want her or not?"

He gives out a thoughtful, short sigh and slumps in his seat. Tilting is face slightly upwards and to the side as if thinking. "I don't know" He finally answers.

"Then spend the day with her and then make you bloody decision. Now fuck of so I can go out with Caroline"

She shooed me out this mourning! Telling me I had to speak to Kol since I have been putting it off for two days! Can't help a guy if he is trying to woo his soon to be wife – can you? I would much rather spend time with the blond bombshell not the twisted, arrogant explosion! Sorry brother but if I had to choose it would be Caroline every time.

He huffs and gets up to walk out the room; shoulders hunched and a thoughtful glint to his eye.

Good he's gone, now I can go see my beloved.

_**Caroline POV**_

"I'm not going to try and change your mind. You are correct in thinking Kol just wants to sleep with you. However I think he may want a real relationship – if you get to know him, you may like him"

Bonnie sighs and looks up from where she's scrubbing the dining room floor. "Caroline, I know he may want a relationship as you have told me many times these past hours. But I am not willing to settle my trust on a vampire – an original vampire; who doesn't even know if he wants a lady or a whore!"

"Okay, okay, okay." I sigh. God they are just as stubborn as each other! Bonnie and Kol – worse than bloody Nik and I! How can I reason with one powerful witch? "You spend one day with him; you go out walking in the gardens, you dine together and you go bird watching. Then if you don't want to see him again – you are free of him and his pestering"

"Caroline..." She whines.

"Please; as a favour to me?" I beg. If I don't get this then Kol will never leave me alone.

She sighs defeated and drops her scrub on the floor and stands to look at me. "Fine!" She huffs "But just for you! If he does even a single..."

"Then I shall let you punish him as you see fit. Thanks"

She nods and gives me a small smile. "You owe me big time"

I smile and give a small laugh. "Need any help?" I nod to the half clean floor.

"Caroline I have known you since I first came here. I know all about how Klaus gets if you even mention working; I don't want you to get in trouble and I don't want to get in it"

"As your friend who owes you one, I can at least help you scrub. I did it all the time back when I was working for Klaus and his brothers."

She looks bewildered as she shakes her head. "What is with Mikaelson men and maids?"

I smirk and shrug. "I guess they like the uniform!"

"Oh believe me sweetheart" Nik stalks into the room, dimples showing in his deviously cute way. "You do look ravishing in a uniform!"

I roll my eyes but can't help the smile forming on my lips. He smiles brightly as he reaches me; wrapping me in his arms and hugging me tightly – completely ignoring Bonnie who is curtsying lowly at his presence. She may respect him, but she doesn't necessarily like him.

"And no you are not cleaning the floors" he tells me sternly as he pulls back and holds me at arm's length, eyebrow cocked in invitation to argue with him.

I take a breath to do just that but he cuts in.

"No" he shakes his head, wearing that bloody arrogant smirk of his.

"But-"

"No"

"I-"

"No"

"What if-"

"No" He growls and grabs my hand to spin me around. He finally spots Bonnie who is giving me the – "I told you so" look.

I glare at her; whatever Bon.

"So this is the Bennett witch I have heard all the moaning about from my adolescent brother?"

"Yes sir I am." She looks down towards the floor, but her tone of voice tells me she is most defiantly irritated.

Nik lets out an amused snort. "It seems you have really got my brother in a mix. So have you decided to consider my brother or have you settled for being a tease?"

I gasp and snack Klaus on his arm in protest, but he continues to send daggers at Bonnie. He doesn't care if he is rude; he is lord of the house and he will get his own way in everything.

"I am no tease, Lord Niklaus." Bonnie's voice rises in obvious rage. She wasn't scared of Kol – he was the lesser evil compared with Klaus, but she was in fact scared of the original standing in front of her; he was the most powerful of all and had the worst temper.

A warning to all vampires, werewolves, witches and mortals alike – do not piss of the Original Hybrid. He will not only kill you but torture you slowly until you beg for death – whether he gives it to you his decision and his alone. You don't look, speak or even go near him without his permission; do not undermine him or try to out rule him – he will not take it as a joke and will act upon the matter in his usual way. And never, ever – kill, hurt or even think about harming the ones he loves – because if you do; all hell will break loose.

Bonnie knew this and knew better than to actually let the Original hybrids fiancé clean like the maid I used to be – that would earn her head ripped of her shoulders. Klaus doesn't like people looking down at me for any reason – because now I was his; I was a queen. His queen.

"Okay, time to go!" I shout and clasp Nik's arm tightly to pull him out the door. When he doesn't budge and carries on giving Bonnie the evils I tug on him until he finally glances down at me. "Please. Let's go now" I beg patiently. I don't want my friend dead because I offered to help.

He huffs and with one last glare at Bonnie wraps his arm around my waist and takes me out of the room. When the door closes softly behind us I turn and look up at him in outrage.

"What the hell? I was the one who asked to help!"

"I don't care" He growls. "I don't want you working any more. I have enough money for the two of us, there is no need in you working! I want to take care of you darling. I want you as mine and that means me providing for you."

You already have me Nik" I yell at him as we storm down the hall ways to his bedroom. More privacy this way. "I want to contribute somehow to this relationship – not just be your one way ticket to wealth!"

"You are not just my way to wealth!" He tells me as he pulls me into his arms. He looks insulted and disappointed. "I love you and if I had to choose between you and the money I would choose you every time. You know that!"

"Still I want to do something. Please just let me do a little job and then I shall shut up for at least ten years!"

He lets out a long sigh in frustration before opening his eyes and shaking his head slightly. "Fine. But only small things like cooking us – and only us – an evening meal. Got it? Nothing big and no helping the servants."

I jump up and hug him tightly; my face lighting up with the rush of happiness and love that has just washed over me. He is actually going to let me do this! Improvement! "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

He holds me tightly and snuggles into me neck; breathing in deeply. "Anything for you my love." He smiles and I sense him closing his eyes and relaxing against me.

However long later he pulls backwards and clasps hold of my hand once more; taking me to the centre of the room, just before hid bed.

"Now time for us time" He smiles mischievously.

I narrow my eyes but can't help my smile. What did you have in mind?"

He smirks at me; eyebrows raised and pushes me full force into the bed. I yelp as I hit the mattress and sink into the covers. In a flash his laying half beside me half on top of me; with one of his legs between both of mine. "This" He says simply.

It was then I felt the heavenly feel of his lips taking mine in a hot, passionate but gently loving kiss; his tongue teases my lips running along each lip, until I allow him entrance and opens my mouth in invitation. He doesn't hesitate and his tongue glides along to mine to take up the hot salsa dance. I suddenly gasp and pull away.

"Klaus! We can't! Not until the night of our wedding we agreed"

He chuckles and stares down at my lips in all his lust and love; panting and licking his own lips in anticipation. "Don't worry love. We won't go all the way. I just plan on taking your mouth with my own for as long as possible"

And with that we once more entre the land of frenzied, hot kisses and slow gentle tango dancing tongues.


	27. Chapter 27 two weeks

**Hey! Sorry this has taken so long! I had my birthday last week and then three exams and loads of revision recently so I haven't had time to write. Hope this makes up for it! **

_**Caroline POV**_

"Nik! Dinner is nearly ready. Come down to the dining room now, if you please"

I have everything sorted. I have worked hard to get the right ingredients and flavours that I know he loves best. Tonight is the first time I have made him an evening meal and I hope to god that he likes it. I have chosen a steak and ale pie with homemade mash, steamed carrots, peas and thick, flavoursome gravy. Not to mention a very expensive wine (Curtsy of Rebekah) along with it. For desert I have made my very own black forest gateau – a specialty if mine.

"Coming love, hold your horses!" He strolls into the room in his leisure; that same blasted smirk on his face. "Come on Nik! I want this to be perfect" I whine.

He sighs and flashes in front of me; taking me in his arms he smiles gently down at me. "Sweetheart I love you. Even if you're cooking tastes like feet I will still adore it because you made it for me. So relax, you will enjoy this night much better if you're not a total nervous wreck."

I sigh and nod my head in agreement. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't want my first time cooking for you to be a total disaster."

"And it won't be" He tells me, kissing my head softy before pulling away and taking my hand; leading me further into a room. He goes to the head of the table and holds out the chair for me. "Milady"

I smile and sit down. "Thank you kind sir"

He grins broadly and goes to the opposite end, directly across from me. He snaps his fingers and Bonnie and another aid enters; laying our meal down in front of us before making a hasty retreat back into the corridor. I look down at the perfectly laid out food and glance at Nik. He seems to be either hungry, impressed or both as he is already digging in with a delighted grin upon his face. I pick up my fork and take a curios taste of the pie. It seems to taste good and so I start to eat quietly.

"I told you it would be fine. This is truly very good my Love; another thing I must add to the list of what my beautiful soon to be wife is excellent at." He winks at me, biting his lip.

I giggle and shake my head at him. If he thinks I'm beautiful and excellent he has another thing coming!

But still – it's nice to feel appreciated once in a while.

_**Kol POV **_

"Bonnie, darling how are you this evening?" I waltz smoothly up to the beauty that has been plaguing my dreams these past nights.

She stills in her tracks back down to the servant quarters and slowly turns back to face me; her expression completely blank and her posture stiff.

"My lord" she bows her head but doesn't curtsy like she would with Klaus. I am not surprised. "How can I help you this evening?"

I can't resist. "Oh, I think we both know how you can help me this evening" I drawl and bite my lip alluringly.

She stiffens even more and I think I even see her eye twitch. "Kol... Milord, I don't think that we will work out. You want me for sex and I'm not willing to give you it. So let's just depart ways now"

"No I think not my Bonnie Bunny! You see I do want you for sexual preferences – however I also want to get to know you. I like you; you don't take my crap and stand up for yourself. I want the chance to get to know you and for you to get to know me too. So, how about tomorrow we meet at nine o'clock in the main garden and spend the day together; just me and you. If you still then do not want to get to know me further, we will part ways and I won't bother you again."

She huffs and looks down at the floor. "Fine" She says with her head bowed. "One chance and then I will decide"

And with that she leaves me standing there alone in the hall; a huge, toothy grin on my face.

_She in my sights_

_**Caroline POV**_

"That was delicious! Can you cook for me all the time" he murmurs against my stomach as we lay on his library couch; him laying beside me with his arms wrapped around me and head laying on my stomach – eyes closed peacefully a smile of contentment on his face.

I give a small smile and run my hands through his hair. He nuzzles my stomach. "And here you where against me doing anything at work"

"As long as all you're work tastes like that I don't care how you work"

I giggle and lean my head against his; falling into a deep sleep.

_**Klaus POV**_

I watch her fall asleep and can't help but smile at how beautiful she is.

How did I end up so lucky? What did I do to deserve such a glorious woman in my life? Nothing that's for damn sure!

I can't believe in two weeks we are going to be wed and live happily ever after – if there even is a happily ever after for me. But now with Caroline I finally believe in love – a miracle in my family's eyes.

In one week Caroline will agree to be my wife and then we will have only three days to plan the wedding and choose the wedding clothes! Caroline will be having a panic attack but I am certain she will pull of the most perfect wedding – what an organiser she is. Another thing I love about her.

But for now I shall simply Lay her and watch her sleep. My perfect angel of light. My light in the darkness.

_**Bonnie POV**_

Damn that Mikaelson! If Caroline wasn't such a good friends I would never have agreed to spend the day with him – even though he did give a good convincing speech, I do give him that. Still is he honest in saying he wants to get to know me? But he also said he wants to sleep with me, so how does that work? Will he want me for a mistress? – No way in hell. Will he pounce on me when I least expect it? – I shall kill him if he dare.

I must ask Caroline for advice when I see her in the morning – how did she get Klaus to stay with her and not discard her like all the others he had. Kol is different from Klaus though – Kol had has many more lovers; kind of like a manwhore! Whereas what I have heard from Caroline – Klaus did not have as many because he was so hooked on Caroline.

I must go to her as soon as I am awake and hope Klaus is not in the room! I don't like him. I hate to admit it but he scares me.

But perhaps Kol will surprise me. God I hope so.


	28. Chapter 28 singing

_**Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews! It makes me feel great when I get to read them all so thank you so much for reading! **_

_**Please let me know if you want me to carry this on into Caroline and Klaus's future or shall I end it in a couple of chapters? Just let me know in a review or a message!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Caroline POV**_

I roll over in bed, stretching my long limbs in delight as the rising sun illuminates my bedroom.

I almost wish I had let Nik in last night. I would have slept deeply if I had, however I know if I had let him in I would have been too drawn to the godly, beautiful, bad man that he is.

I miss his quite breathing; his peaceful features that you only get to see while he's in the depths of sleep; his habit of pulling me closer to him every night so I'm cuddled up against his chest. I miss waking up to him in the mornings – and hopefully when he asks me again; this m I can say yes!

I sigh and relax in bed, gazing solemnly out of my bed room widow out into the picturesque gardens bellow. I lay there in a trance and I didn't even notice or hear a tall, ruggedly handsome god entre my room until he lay softly next to me; his head lying on my shoulder.

"Good morning my beauty" He whispers softly to me.

I smile and turn to face him and inquire softly. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

He frowns suddenly and pouts. "It would have been better if I had been allowed to sleep next to my beloved; she however, unfortunately was determined to keep me away until morning."

I giggle and cuddle up next to his chest as his arms wrap around my waist; holding me close to him. "Well she didn't have a great sleep either. She actually really missed you."

He smiles softly and kissed my forehead. "I missed her too"

We stay silent then. Neither of us speaking, only gazing out into the scenery together. I spent most of our moment's together thinking about the wedding. Where is it going to be held? When is it going to be held? What am I going to wear? What's Nik going to wear? Are we going away afterward? Too much to do and so little time to do it in! He better ask soon or there will be hell to pay if we don't get everything perfect on time! He won't have seen anger until me!

I am thinking of a church wedding. I know Nik may be reluctant at first with the whole being vampires thing, but we seriously need to be recognised as husband and wife in the eyes of god or we may be seen as a not truly wedded married couple! And dammit vampire or no vampire I am no different from a human in the eyes of god – I hope. After all they say he plans out everything for everyone so I guess he planned this for me. I don't want anything too puffy either – something sleek and elegant; I don't want to look like a snow beast on the best day of my life! What about Nik? A simple black and white tux will make him look just as godly as ever so he is easily covered. I know Rebekah will be making a fashion statement with whatever she had planned to wear so she is not a problem. The quiet and dependable Elijah and the ever charming/annoying Kol will be as dashing as ever in what they wear – however I will have to watch Kol; I don't want him turning up at my wedding wearing a bright red tux and two girls on his arm if he ditches poor Bonnie.

I am distracted from my line of thought as I hear a soft humming sound in my ear. It sounds like angels gathered into a choir, singing beautifully in their soft, mellow voices. Holy hell! Is that Nik? Do my ears deceive me?

I glance at him and I am proven correct as I see him carry on his delicate tune, as he gazes down at me with that cheeky, soft smile on his lips that never seems to fail to get me to fall at his feet.

I listen closely – handing of every tone. He has a beautiful voice to match his godly good looks. Is there anything about this man that is not perfect? No I guess not! When he has finished his soft melody he grins as though he is a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"What?" He asks shyly and buries his head in my hair.

He can be so cute sometimes I don't believe it's actually him!

"You have an amazing voice... How is it that I have never heard it before?"

"Don't be so generous with your compliments sweetheart. I have no amazing voice – yours is far better! And in any matter I just... don't like to sing. I have no occasion for it"

I give him a look. "Now you're being modest! How could you not believe you have an amazing voice?"

"Because I just don't and that's the end of the discussion! Now can I at least kiss you good morning?"

I sigh irritated that he thinks I will just let this go so easily. I pout and give him small evils.

He smiles brightly and curls his arms around my shoulders, pulling me on top of him. "Come on Love, I don't mean to be so growly but I don't like to talk about myself like that. It has nothing to do with you!"

"I know it doesn't Nik! But I want to know why you are so private about yourself – even to me! I don't get it! Surely you're supposed to open up to people you love!"

He sighs deflated. "Fine. Later when we go out I will tell you why I am so private – but you cannot tell a soul or I may not be who I am anymore, okay?"

I nod my head with a triumphant grin on my face. Yes! I finally get some information out of him at last! I have been waiting so long!

He shakes his head at my grin and puts his own little one on his lips. "Now, do I get my kiss?"

I make a fake thoughtful face. "Hhhmmmm... I don't know..."

I squeal as I'm flipped onto my back; Nik in-between my legs and my arms pinned by his above my head.

He smirks at me. "Well I'm not taking no for an answer love, so it doesn't really matter if you say yes or no!"

And with that he swoops down and captures his lips with mine and I'm transported into a magical world where only the gods exist.

_**Bonnie POV**_

"So..." Kol drawls as he lounges on the bench next to me. "What shall we talk about, my Bonnie Bunny?"

I sit stiffly not giving anything away – not even the fact that sitting next to him at this moment is making me burn alive.

"How about the fact that you have been chasing me for god knows how long now and you haven't given up yet. Why is that?"

He turns to me with a stupid, ridiculous grin on his face. "I never give up on what I want Bunny, and I want you"

"Why?"

"Why? You don't give into me. You have fire in you and it's a refreshing change from all the other girls I have been with"

My heart sinks. So he's compared me with _all _the other girls has he? Sorry to disappoint you!

"Don't worry Bonnie; I'm sure you will be even greater than the whores and I do say they where whores. I had no line to cross with women I wanted. I shall be honest I never really wanted a woman before you – I thinks it's due to the fact they didn't care about our relationship but only how much I would pay them and who I was to boast about!"

"Well, I'm sorry bit I don't think I want to live up to your expectations! This was a bad idea!"

I need to get out! What if he says more about wanting me? Can I deny any longer that yes I still find him annoying and obnoxious but I am developing feelings for him I shouldn't and it's strange? I will not let them get in the way of my future – I want to be married and have children and unless I am married I won't be sleeping with any man. I will not give into Kol Mikaelson unless I love him and he loves me.

I get up quickly and start to march up the garden path back up to the servant's quarters. Deep breaths, deep breaths Bonnie, Can he hear how fast my heart is racing?"

"Bonnie wait!" I hear Kol call but I don't turn around.

But then he's in front on me and suddenly his lips are on mine in a heated, long, passionate kiss. It's extraordinary. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me flush up against his chest as he runs his fingers through my hair. I moan into his lips and he takes the opportunity to sweep in his tongue into my mouth to dance with mine slowly. And that's when I remember who I'm kissing.

I pull back fast and turn up to glare at him.

"What the hell are you doing Mr.?"


	29. Chapter 29 A mid summers night dream

_**Hello, again sorry it's taken so long but with the summer holidays here I am able to write more!**_

_**Please review and leave your comments!**_

_**Klaus POV**_

Tonight.

Tonight.

That's all and then...Eternity together. Together in a world where we will be invincible; nothing will be able to come between us. Not my father, not my mother – no one. I won't let them; I have waited too long for this to be taken away from me.

I find it incredible that I have been able to last a month without going mad and forcing her to marry me. But now my only worry is that she will still refuse me – however I highly doubt this; we have shared too many blissful moments together for her to believe any reason why we should not be bound together in holy matrimony.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Don't screw this up!

I hardly dare to admit it but I am nervous. How can I not be? I am about to ask the woman I love if she will take me – the twisted, evil, original Hybrid; who has caused her to hurt more than anyone else in the world, to marry her. I still remember her stone white, emotionless face as lied to her about my love for her; her stiff, quivering tone as she let me go. I did that to her – I caused her such pain she didn't even want to stay in the house a moment longer and ran away.

What if she refuses me? What would I do? I would not be able to live without her at me side. She is my reason for living this immortal life and without her as my guardian angel that life is worthless. I am worthless without her – there's no denying it. I would kill myself before I let her walk out of my life.

I have made plans for my upcoming proposal. How does; A trip into town in our best carriage, to dine in her favourite tea parlour for breakfast where she will receive a bouquet of her favourite flower (Tulips). I shall then whisk her to the theatre to see her favourite play – A mid summers night dream by William Shakespeare in which she will be wearing her brand new gown I have chosen for her. When the play has finished I shall take her back to the restaurant for a candle light dinner where we shall drink champagne and I shall declare my undying love to her. Then at the end of the dinner I shall present her with a small, ring sized jewellery box. Perhaps a cruel joke on my part as it will not hold her ring. That will come later when at the very end of the night, when I take her along the gardens to our secret hideaway I will engage her in a debate which will distract her mind for a short while and then and only then... Will I bend down on one knee, declare my love and ask for her hand in marriage.

I doubt it will go according to plan, especially with my luck.

Deep breaths, deep breaths. Even though I don't need it, I find it extraordinarily calming. Ah well, to hell with it I need to get my act together! I've only got twenty minutes until we have to set off for the restaurant.

I told her to meet me in the parlour in the note I sent her last night, which was attached to a bouquet of tulips again; along with her new designer dress. It's just perfect for our day; its lavish and bold, however it doesn't out shine her beauty rather it adds to her features to create one, beautiful, dazzling young girl who will outshine any woman she crosses with flying colours.

Well I better not keep the little lady waiting.

I step into the parlour room and see her sitting on the maroon red love seat by the window, sipping her tea. She stares out the window lost in her thoughts; so much she doesn't appear to notice me entre and continues her gazing. I smile as I see her wearing my dress, it suits her perfectly and matches her eyes in blue lace and satin bust, which then drapes down in folds and ruffles with diamonds further in crusted on the bust and ruffles. She is the picture of beauty.

I clear my throat to finally get her attention and she head swirls around to look at me. A bright smile crosses her face as she sees me and she sets down her tea cup. "Where have you been? Why have you taken so long?"

I make my way towards her and take her hand in mine, guiding her to stand up. "I'm sorry love, I got caught up with Kol – he wanted to ask me for something" I lie, I was in fact making sure no one bothered us for the whole day. "Have you been waiting long?"

She smiles warmly. "No not that long. I'm glad you and Kol seem to be growing closer, just like a family again."

I raise my eyebrows in alarm. "Where not that close yet, sweetheart! Perhaps in time, however for now; we are still developing our brotherhood."

She nods in understanding but the disbelief is evident in her eyes. She has obviously seen the transactions between myself and Kol, and feels that we share a 'special bond' in her words. She shakes her head as if to clear her mind and squeezes my hand tight.

"So" her eyes shine in interest. "Where are we going today?"

I smirk as she tries to sound detached and uninterested. However I see that glimmer, I hear that edge to her voice that tells me she expects something tonight. I quickly hide the smirk and put on an innocent smile.

"It's a surprise darling. If I told you, I would have to kill you" I tease her and am delighted when I see her huff in exasperation.

I had done the exact same thing last night when she asked me and she went into as strop, declaring that we shouldn't hide things from each other if we were in love. I too declared that I am doing this due to my love and so insist on it being as it is for now. I must admit I do enjoy teasing her she looks so sexy when she's mad! I just want to kiss her until we are both faint.

We walk to the carriage in utter silence. She nods her head in a thank you to john as he opens the door for her and even he picks up on her stiff posture as he raises his eyes at me. if this was anyone but John I would have punched then into oblivion, however I have known John for a long while and see him as an old friend, so I just shake my head and nod to him myself.

I stare at her, staring out the carriage window as we start to make our way into town. "You are not speaking to me, love?"

She sighs and turns to face me with a haughty expression. "Why can't you just tell me? I'm going to find out anyway."

"What are you worried about?" I frown at the twinge in her tone. "What do you think I shall do?"

She sighs again and looks down at her hands, which are entwined together on her lap. "I'm just..." She trails off and I finally see the doubt in her eyes. "I'm not used to anything like this. I always knew what I was expecting with you and now you're doing this for me. I just... I don't like not knowing with you, I know you won't disappoint me or hurt me, But the last time you took me by surprise you broke my heart. I'm just having a hard time adjusting to another surprise."

I cringe in guilt when she mentions her broken heart and I reach over to caress her hand. "I promise you, I will never hurt you again. I love you. I promise this is a good surprise."

"If you say so" she smiles tightly.

"Nik! Oh my god really!" She squeals as she sees the tea shop sign in front of her. "You can't get a seat in here normally! They sell the best food here."

I smile at her. "I know, you talk about it all the time"

She rolls her eyes at me but she's smiling. I love to see her smile because of something I did. She grabs hold of my hand and looks up pleading into my eyes. "Can we go in now?"

"Yes love-" Before I can finish my sentence she's already dragging me in at full speed. I have never seen her so excited.

As soon as we enter we are bombarded with waiters and waitresses with more and more food and wine. After her second glass of white wine I stop her from drinking anymore. I don't want her to be too drunk that she forgets we're engaged.

When we are finished at the tea shop I take her hand and guide her out of the restaurant and back into the carriage.

"Thank you for my surprise! It was very sweet of you!" she exclaims as we sit side by side in the carriage, her head resting on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and smile fondly down at her.

"Who says that was just your surprise?"

She gasps and sits up quickly. "What do you mean? There's more?"

"So much more, you'll just have to wait and see" I smirk at her as I see the glint in her eyes.

This time however she only squints her eyes at me and rests her head back on my shoulder. I smile again and rest my head against hers.

When we arrive at the theatre and my second surprise of the day is revealed she again squeals and bounces around like a little girl on Christmas. I love to see her like this; so happy, so without worry. I wish to see her like this all the time; Carefree and wild. She jumps on me and kisses me hard on the lips; her tongue at war with mine. It's not long before we're moaning into each other and we only break apart when an elderly woman clears her throat rather loudly. I turn to her as Caroline buries her face in my chest in her embarrassment. I growl at the woman and she gasps and waddles off quickly. I smirk and place my lips on Caroline's again for one last sweet kiss before I take her hand in mine and take her into our private booth. The play begins and I see the joy evident on her face, I hope the night continues on like this – I can't wait any longer. She laughs at the character of Puck and I have to say he is quite witty! Kol would have a field day with that fairy.

When the play is over she seems rather disappointed that it's over and I promise her we will go to the theatre more often now I know she enjoys it so much. Her face lightens up immensely but I can see the disappointment as she was expecting something else before the night finishes.

_Just wait a little longer my sweet._

"Niklaus, this is amazing. Thank you for this great day. I am glad I didn't beg you to turn the carriage back on the way here this morning." She giggles sweetly and chuckle along with her.

"Yes so am I my love"

We are seated by the fire place in the now candle lit restaurant, rose petals are scattered throughout the room with the occasional scented candle here and about. Our hands are connected on the table as we gaze into each other's eyes in a daze.

"I have something for you, my sweet" I tell her and I see the spark replace in her eyes.

"You do?"

I smile and nod and retrieve the jewellery box from my blazer pocket and out it into the centre of her hand. "Caroline my love, I want you to be happy. And when I looked into your eyes today and saw all the joy and delight glitter in your eyes and realised I gave you that joy well... It made me realise I can make you the happiest woman in the world if you will let me. So I have gotten you this for you, I hope it explains to you the extent of my love for you"

There is no holding back the tears as they spill out of her eyes like a waterfall down her pale cheeks. Am I being too cruel? I hope not, I don't want her to be too pissed off at me. She slowly opens the box as if she is anticipating what's going to come out. _Sorry, sweetheart!_

The smile is large and bright on her face and when she glances at the box and its contents it dims a little before trying to regain her senses and tries to hide her disappointment.

"Oh..." She says simply and picks out the gold earrings incrusted with our initials in diamond and Chrystal. "Their beautiful, thank you Niklaus; I love them!"

I can see she really does appreciate and love the earrings but I can see her disappointment clearly as well as a hint of sadness lurking in her eyes. I feel horrible now I see I've caused her this. I just wanted to put her off track not hurt her. I can't take it back now though and have to go through with the original plan, god help me I just have to hope she says yes.

_**Caroline POV**_

What?

Doesn't he want me? Doesn't he want to marry me?

Don't get me wrong I do truly do love the earrings but... I was hoping for a ring to be in that box. A ring to declare how much he loves me.

Wasn't this the agreement? We would wait a month and he would ask me once more and I would answer him then? Why isn't he asking? I mean he planned this wonderful day which he normally wouldn't do if it wasn't an important day.

He helps me put them on and I kiss him heartily. I'm disappointed but I still love him and I will wait until he's ready.

"Well Love, I had a delightful day. How about you, sweetheart?" Nik inquires as we stroll through the mansion gardens in the dead of night.

It's eerily beautiful. Candles spotted here and about, eliminating the various flowers and trees making everything glow beautifully. The light reflects on the small bird baths and water fountains, making it shimmer and reflect the light. How blessed I am to live in a place such as this!

"I too had a wonderful time Niklaus. I am so grateful you did this for me, I shall never forget it."

He smiles, his cute, shy smile that he only smiles for me and I reflect it back at him. We are like a pair of love struck idiots. He leads me to our special hideaway and as we enter my breath is stolen from me.

"Oh my Lord!" I breathe.

It's so beautiful! No words could express the beauty of this place it's just amazing! The moonlight reflection on the pond water, the candle light eliminating the flowers as well as the tree; giving it a spooky reflection behind it.

"I know it is brilliant at night." He comments as he leads me to the bench in the corner.

"I wanted to tell you something Caroline" He tells me and I can't help but wonder; bad or good? "Elijah and I have found a solution to our financial problems. This intends that we no longer have to be married. I find myself thankful in a way, not due to my feelings towards you; I love you whole heartedly and I do intend to marry you one day however, I feel we would need more time to put everything in place for our marriage." He states seriously when he turns towards me and places his hands in mine.

What? He doesn't want to marry me now? Now that he has a solution he doesn't need to so he doesn't want to? What the fuck? Was that all I was? A solution to his problem and now he has another he doesn't need me to marry him anymore!

Before I can unleash my outrage, he carries on. "I find myself thinking why we would need to marry now anyway? Why do people marry these days? What does it prove? It's just a piece of paper saying that you will stay together and have made vows to be faithful and helpful or even obedient. What is the point in that; I mean what does it mean? You can make those vows even without marriage! And I feel that's how we are; we don't need a stupid piece of paper to declare our love!"

And that's it I finally let go. "What does it mean? WHAT DOES IT MEAN?" I scream in his face but he doesn't even flinch. "It means a declaration of love! It means that theses two people know they love each other and want to let everyone know about it! It people should want to in love! It's not just a dumb piece of paper, its proof that they are committed and aren't scared to show it!"

I stand up and pace the garden. What the fuck has happened to him? Why has he suddenly changed like this?

"I mean..." I trail off and sigh. "You may not feel the need to declare our love like that but I do! I love you and..." I trail off again as I turn back to see him.

Only he's not sitting on the bench anymore. He's bent down on one knee, a huge smile on his face, love in his eyes and holding out a small white velvet box... with a diamond ring placed in the centre of it.

Oh... My... God!

"Caroline, I love you. I've always loved you. When I lost you... My heart was ripped into shreds. From that moment I realised I never want to let you go again, I need you in my life to live! You are my life force and without you I am nothing, I am pointless. You make me feel alive. Before you I thought I could never love, but now... you've shown me what love can bring you. You've done so much for me; brought me and my family closer, loved me when I didn't deserve to be loved. I can never repay you for the things you've don't for me. I know you think I'm doing this because of the money business and I did lie about another solution. You're still our only hope. But I truly love you with all my heat my precious angel! You are beauty personified, an angel sent down from heaven to guide me through life. So Caroline, my beauty... Will you marry me?"

_**Klaus POV**_

It seems like a decade has past as she stands there stunned into silence. She finally takes a deep breath... and then launches herself as me, a dazzling smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks.

"Of course I will! Yes! Of course yes!"

I smile and... I can't believe it! I'm crying! Me crying! I'm so happy I just can't help it any more. This is what she does to me!

I slip the ring onto her finger and pull her towards me as we clash together in a sweet kiss as I hold her close.

Together forever.

_**Hope you enjoyed this! Here is the link to the ring I picked out for them! **_ uk/product_36681


End file.
